War
by BinaryEye101
Summary: For many centuries, Ninjago has been ravaged by a war. A war between the light and the dark, as many have called it. When a soldier nearly loses his friend to a ghost of the battlefields, will his mission to prove its authenticity as a lost member of another tribe prove to be his undoing? Find out here in...War!
1. Chapter 1: History

**Chapter 1: History**

It had begun long ago. The war between the sides of a once peaceful kingdom, once united under law and order, once beautiful, once stable. The kingdom had been united under the title of "Ninjago", its reaches stretching across the entire planet known as "Gia". The kingdom held two opposing forces: the people of "Light" and the people of "Darkness". The people of light used diversity and love to bring their kingdom into peace and prosperity, while the people of darkness used violence and hatred to force citizens to kneel before their lord. Within the kingdom of Ninjago, two brothers ruled opposite sides: Wu as the lord of Light, and Garmadon as the lord of Darkness. Wu, being wise and understanding, opened his side of the kingdom to the people of darkness, wishing to share some of the kindness that his people harbored in hopes to lighten their hearts. Garmadon, being evil and filled with hate, forbid his people from leaving his side of the kingdom, using force to keep Wu's people away through merciless killing. Though Garmadon's efforts angered Wu, the calm-minded lord sought to maintain peace through treaty instead of war. He sent an advisor to the border of the Lands of Darkness, containing a message for Garmadon himself. Garmadon, hating his brother and anything to do with him, had the messenger killed and the treaty burned in their hottest forge available. He sent a small fleet to Wu's doorstep as payback, killing dozens of innocent villagers and burning their homes and farms to the ground. Wu could not ignore his brother's aggression any longer. His brother's actions were a threat of war, and Wu declared it. Garmadon, being sly and angry, declared war back on his brother, bringing their rivalry to the light. Ninjago had been split in half, one side aiming for peace and life while the other craved chaos and death. Throughout their two year start, the sides seemed evenly matched until Garmadon started playing with fire. He used magic beyond his understanding, spreading an incurable disease throughout his land that corrupted his people and turned them into monsters. His monsters began to gain the upper hand in the upcoming battles, taking more and more area to expand upon their lands. Wu had no choice but to draft warriors into his army, including women, relying on their styles of fighting and strategies to win him the war. Wu's kingdom was split between many individual lands and people: Fire, Earth, Lightning, Ice, Water and so on. These tribes worked together to form elemental bonds, using their power to drive back some of the forces from the dark. Eventually, they were simply regarded as "Soldiers of Light", while Garmadon's army were called "Corrupted". Occasionally, Garmadon's monsters broke through their barricades, swarming out into the open lands and taking down farms and villages full of innocent people, killing all without mercy. Now, few soldiers with powers actually remained. The soldiers of today tended to rely on weapons such as swords or guns, occasionally being seen with something such as a mace or axe. Cole had been drafted into the army a while ago, finding himself on the battlefield not long after his training ended. He'd made some friends, something that other soldiers said to avoid doing, and still had all his limbs. He was sitting next to Kai, his hot headed Fire blacksmith friend, reading a book. Kai was dressed in traditional Fire armor, decorated with red and golden flames. He looked up when Jay, his inventive Lightning engineer friend walked over, smiling. Jay liked to wear his blue Lightning armor, graced with golden lightning bolts and little white storm clouds. Nya, Kai's sister and Water healer stood beside him, holding up a small box. Nya wore a lighter blue armor set, graced with golden water droplets. Kai liked his swords, Nya liked her knives, Jay liked his nunchucks and Cole himself liked his scythe. Cole wore his old Earth armor set, even with it being lighter and only having shoulder plates on it. It was graced with mountains made of gold across the front and back, its black cloth seeming more appropriate for battle than any other color. Other than being super strong and awesome with his personal weapon, he didn't have any other skills of importance. Nya and Jay sat in front of him, Nya holding out the box excitedly. "What's that for?" Kai asked. "It's our missions box, Kai! It tells us which troop we go out with this time." she said, glaring at her brother annoyedly. "Open it up, I'm excited." Cole said, putting down his book. He wanted to keep reading, since the book was about the only race that he still wanted to see on the battlefield, but he ignored it for now. Nya pulled out the first sheet of paper, handing it to Jay. He whooped in excitement, hopping back and forth while Nya pulled hers out. She handed the box to Kai as she chuckled, watching him pull his out. "Crap." Kai muttered, Cole pulling his out. Cole read his detail for the day or week or whatever:

COLE HENCE:

DIVISION: DIVISION 1

TYPE: EARTH

WEAPON: SCYTHE

SERVICE TIME: 8 MONTHS

MISSION:

Escort Troop 21 to Fort Chimera and wait for further instructions once arrived.

Cole sighed. Kai's hands were shaking as he gripped the paper in them, Cole placing a hand on his shoulder. "What'd you get?" he asked, Kai showing him the paper. MISSION: Assist Troop 38 into Area 12 and reclaim by any means necessary. Report casualties and enemy kills once area is retaken. Wait for further instructions once Area 12 is retaken at Fort Hokage. Cole looked up into Kai's watering eyes, seeing his fear growing by the minute. "I don't want to go back out there. I just got back less than a week ago. I'm not ready to see them die again so soon." Kai whispered into his ear. Cole leaned in and carefully switched the papers in their hands, giving Kai his mission. "What are you doing?" the Fire warrior asked. "Helping you. My mission is boring. Plus, I haven't gotten the chance to go back out yet. They think they can keep me stuck back at camp the whole time." Cole whispered back, winking at Kai. Kai wiped his eyes and looked over the mission, letting a small relieved sigh escape his lips. "What'd you guys get?" Nya suddenly chirped up, Kai nearly dropping his paper. "I've got to go back out and help Troop 38 retake Area 12." Cole said, stating it like it was his mission. "I've got to assist Troop 21 to Fort Chimera." Kai said, his voice a little shaky. "Dammit! I have to stay and help with Medic Duty again." Nya pouted. "I have Kitchen Duty." Jay said, making a satisfied face. Cole looked down at the paper and read the time to move out. "I have to leave at eight tonight. I'd better get packing, so I'll see you guys." Cole said, standing up and walking back to his shared tent. He went over a list in his head, packing precisely everything he'd need for the week long trip. When everything was put together, he hunkered down for a few hours sleep, waking up again at seven thirty. He snatched his stuff and headed out to meet the troop, finding them all powerless soldiers. They each carried a gun, showing off their inability to use elemental powers, their group being about five hundred in size. The troop was mixed in size and tribe, none of which being from the Ice tribe. His mind instantly reverted back to his book, thinking of how they might react to seeing him instead. The book held one description, and it was brief: usually tall, weak, slender and harbor some form of a symbol to stand out. They loved to speak about intelligent topics and will engage upon seeing an opportunity. Cole wished to the gods that he could meet one, even if it might be dying or dead already. The Ice tribe hadn't been seen in over a year, since the greatest of their fleets had been struck down upon a breach in the barricades. Some soldiers liked to think that they were hiding and trying to gather their weapons and soldiers back, others said they were extinct. From what Cole had experienced, he was sure they were extinct. He walked with the troop as they marched out to the border of Area 12, finding another troop waiting for them. "Cole Hence, sir." Cole said, introducing himself to the commander. "Ah, we have a chance then. From what we've experienced, the corrupted have been focussing their attacks directly in the center of the barricade, trying to drive us out of the entire area. We've managed to create a blockade here, at the border, but they won't let us push through." the commander said. "We could attempt a surround maneuver. You could lead a force to the left, and your general could lead the others to the right, and I could shoot straight up the middle." Cole said, running his fingers over the massive map. "That could work, soldier. Thank you." the commander said, dismissing Cole and issuing out the commands. Cole took his place in the center of the troop, watching as they broke off and started heading around in secret. After a few minutes, he ran straight into the foggy portion of the battlefield, pulling out his scythe. His eyes caught on a corrupted pulling back to arm itself with a sword, Cole slicing off its head. Within seconds, the field became hellfire. Soldiers were firing madly at the corrupted while said corrupted charged them, attempting to impale or eat or rip apart their bodies in their angry frenzies. Cole dismantled a larger corrupted, blocking a blow to his shoulder with the handle of his scythe. He swung the blade backwards, taking the other corrupted's heart with it. He felt a cold wind blow through him, looking up and freezing in his tracks. His eyes caught on a figure bent over a soldier, dressed entirely in white. Its face was hidden with a white hood and cloak, along with most of its body. It was bent over the soldier, its hands extended towards his chest. The soldier was freaking out, struggling back and forth, but he was missing both of his legs. The figure carefully reached forward, hands diving into his body. He cried out in pain or surprise, before the hands retracted and he went limp. In the figure's hand was the man's heart, no longer beating and cold. The figure placed the heart into a small bag at its side, walking off into the distance. Cole was about to follow when he felt a hard object impact the back of his head. He didn't even feel himself hit the ground as the blackness took him.


	2. Chapter 2: Innocence

**Chapter 2: Innocence**

FOUR HOURS LATER:

Cole awoke to the feeling of the cold wind blowing through his short black hair. He sat up, instantly lurching forward at the pain in the back of his head. Reaching up and gently touching the area, his hand was spotted with blood from a small wound, most likely being from a club or mace. He got up, looking around at the dozens of soldiers littering the battlefield. All were dead or dying, unable to make a sound to signal their ability to return home. Cole sighed. He knew they wouldn't be able to retake the fort. The sheer number of the corrupted was enough to discourage anyone from attempting what they had just done. He felt for his scythe on his back, jerking around when it wasn't there. He found it against the ground, bending down to pick it up. He found comfort in holding the massive weapon close to him, its size and weight feeling like a human hug from time to time. He slid it into his back holster, looking up into the fog at the sound of approaching footsteps. His eyes scanned the area, settling on the figure from before as it appeared to be walking towards him. He could barely see it in the camouflage its clothing offered, his eyes straining to keep in focus the closer it appeared. He didn't move as it passed him by, ignoring his presence for the time being while it went about its duty of collecting hearts. He stood next to it when it took the heart of a dying corrupted, watching intently as it worked with grace and skill unknown to him. While it pocketed the organ, he stepped aside, following it throughout the battlefield until its work appeared done for the day. It had gathered over fifty hearts and was moving back into the fog when Cole stepped in front of it, blocking its path. "I'm sorry to interrupt your work, but I have no idea where I am at the moment. Do you know where the border for Area 12 is?" he asked, the figure lifting its eyes to look at him. Its eyes were moon blue and glowing the color, something that Cole didn't expect to see. It lifted a hand and pointed to the right, where the fog was lightening up. Cole slipped out of its path and nodded, smiling to himself. "Thank you!" he called as it disappeared into the strange weather. He headed in the direction it had pointed, finding himself directly where he had begun the assault a few hours earlier. He waited for awhile at the border, thinking and drawing the figure he'd met twice that day. He looked up from his drawing when another troop approached, armed to the teeth with weapons that would do no good against the corrupted. "Cole Hence!" a general addressed him. "Sir!" Cole said, standing up and pocketing his notebook. "Where is the rest of your troop, young man?" the general asked. "Dead, sir. I was knocked unconscious during the battle and found them in the battlefield. Exactly two thirds of the corrupted were killed, the others driven back into the fog." Cole said. The general looked impressed for a moment before his expression changed. "I heard you switched assignments with another soldier, son." he said, Cole steeling himself. "Yes, sir. He had an issue with returning to the field so soon, and I believed it was part of my duty in being a friend to help him avoid any greater stress that would get him and his troop killed in the field." Cole said. "Your orders now are to return to camp and report to Commander Misako." the general said, Cole sighing and bowing his head respectfully. Some of the other soldiers looked back and forth at each other, seeming confused and fearful at the same time. Cole gathered his things and marched off into the prairie, finding himself back at camp in half the time it took to get out to Area 12. He dropped off his things at his tent and went to the Commander's tent, finding Commander Misako inside. Judging by her expression, she was not happy. Kai stood beside her, looking guilty and upset, most likely from her scolding. She turned and greeted Cole stonely, gesturing to a chair beside Kai. Cole sat, waiting for her interrogation or ranting. "I lost a troop of good soldiers today." she began. 'Oh, boy. Here we go.' Cole thought as he waited for her to continue. "As you know, I take the mental and physical state of my soldiers very seriously. If one of you had an issue with returning to the field, you have the ability to disclose it with me personally. There is nothing you should fear when it comes to sharing your concerns with a higher up." she said, looking at Kai expectantly. Kai turned away from her gaze, displaying his fear of her clearly. "Switching assignments is not allowed, and you two know this, since you've done it before and gotten into trouble. What I don't understand is why you would attempt it again, without my noticing?" Misako asked, looking to Cole for an answer. "Commander, Kai wasn't in a good place to return to the battlefield. If he were to do so, under his mental state of fear and panic, he wouldn't have performed well. Returning to the field depends on the soldier's status. If one is not ready to work, one does not perform well." Cole said, justifying Kai's but not his behavior. "I see your point, Hence. Now, explain to me why you were not active on the field the entirety of the battle?" she asked, drilling him. "I was struck on the back of the head, Commander. From what weapon, I believe could have been a mace or club." Cole said. "You were unconscious most of the battle? Did no soldier attempt to bring you back to our lines and revive you?" she asked. "No, Commander. The corrupted passed me by like a dead soldier on the front lines." Cole said. "Interesting. Alright, then. And what about the missing soldier's hearts?" she asked, shocking him. Kai turned to him, also shocked. "Soldier's hearts, Commander?" he repeated, Misako nodding. "Well, I….I woke up and saw this figure moving about the battlefield. It was dressed entirely in white and it was the one removing the soldier's hearts, Commander." Cole said, seeing her expression change. "I don't believe you, Hence. Making something up at a time like this….do you believe I'm stupid, Hence?" Misako asked, Cole making a face. "No, Commander. I'm telling the truth. I even met it. I followed it through half the battlefield when I woke up. I watched it take out fifty hearts and put them in a bag at its side, Commander. I'm not lying." Cole said. Kai's face had turned white and he was shaking slightly, Cole turning to him. "Kai, what's wrong?" Cole asked, seeing his friend's ailment. "That figure, the one you speak of, fixed my leg the last time I went out." he said. Misako turned to him, annoyed but also interested. "Explain, Smith." she said. "I had been fighting a corrupted when it hit my leg with an axe. The blade had broken off into my leg and I was bleeding badly. I thought I was going to die, then and there. But, once the fighting had dialed down several notches, it appeared out of the fog. It took out the last few corrupted and put the last remaining soldiers who still stood to sleep, lying them on the ground. It went about collecting hearts and then it stopped at me. I was so scared, I thought it was going to kill me, but it didn't. It just bent down and started fiddling with my leg. I didn't feel any of it. And the next thing I knew, I could walk on it. The blood was crusted and the wound was entirely healed. I got up and I was out of there before the general even blew the retreat horn. I thought it was a dream." Kai finished, Misako staring at him judgingly. "Let me see your leg." she demanded, Kai rolling up his pant leg to reveal the spot where the axe blade had gone in. There was a long but light bruise along his calf, marking the spot where the blade would have snapped off. Misako gave him back his leg and turned away for a moment, appearing to ponder their stories. "Smith's story is somewhat believable. However, Hence, your story has some holes in it. We will have to do a short interrogation in order to fill in those gaps, understood?" she said finally, the two soldiers nodding. Kai was dismissed, leaving Cole alone with Misako. The woman turned to the Earth soldier and looked him dead in the eye, staring him down. "You were knocked unconscious by a club or mace, lay on the battlefield untouched for several hours, woke up and saw this figure taking the hearts of the fallen soldiers. Am I correct?" she asked. Cole nodded, watching her walked around a bit. "That would mean that you were unconscious for four hours and not one corrupted touched you once you hit the ground. Am I correct?" she asked, again Cole nodded. "You have no wounds to suggest that a corrupted did attack you while you were down, and since you are standing here before me, I assume you survived because of the way you fell. However, the battle would have gone on around you, and the corrupted would have stormed the battlefield, stabbing all the corpses to make sure they were dead." Misako said, Cole seeing her logic coming into the light. "But, they didn't, suggesting that the corrupted were either killed by the soldiers or you. They would not have been driven back by any means unless the force of the soldiers outnumbered their own." Misako said, glaring at Cole. "This would suggest that the soldiers were taken out in the early stages of the fight or the corrupted never showed their true force. I'm suspicious of you at the moment, Hence. Do you have any evidence to suggest that you did not kill your fellow soldiers?" Misako questioned, Cole shrugging. "I told you what had happened, Commander. I intend to stick to my story, even if you do not believe me." Cole said. "So, if I accuse you of traitorous activity, you won't object to it? Even if your story is slowly taken apart by my generals?" she asked, a glint in her eye. "As I said, Commander, I am sticking to my story." Cole said, shrugging off her threat. She may be the Commander of the Soldiers of Light, but she wasn't very good at listening to her soldiers. "I will have you wait here until further notice." she said, gesturing to two soldiers at the far end of the tent. "Your actions are questionable in the sense of your friendship, but your loyalty is even more so, in the sense of this army." she said, walking out of the tent. Cole sat in the chair, staring down at his hands while he pondered his own actions of the previous night and day. 'What did I get myself into? Why did I have to switch assignments with Kai? Was this worth it? I could get thrown out of the army, or worse, killed just because my troop was killed and the corrupted retreated instead of pushing forward. Why did they do that, anyway?' Cole questioned himself while he waited for Misako to return. He rested his head in his hands, looking at the floor when he felt a gust of cold wind blow through him. Letting himself shudder, he looked up thinking that the entrance flap had moved when he saw the figure standing at the far end of the tent. It was staring at him intently, blue eyes glowing against the darkness of the underlit makeshift shelter. He made a soft choking sound, gaining the two soldiers' attention. "Something bothering you, buddy?" one asked, the other turning to look in the direction Cole had been looking. He instantly froze up, gun locked at his side. "Dareth." he said, trying to elbow the other soldier. "What?" Dareth asked, turning to look at his friend's frightened face. He looked in the direction he was looking, also freezing up. The figure began to move forward, gracefully making its way over to Cole and the soldiers. Its movement snapped them out of their trance, the two soldiers raising their pistols in its direction. "Stay where you are or we'll shoot!" the other demanded. "We have orders to shoot upon contact with Hence! We suggest that you move along!" Dareth snapped. Both their gun hands were shaking in their fear, unable to keep straight aim at the figure. Upon the soldiers' request, the figure halted in its tracks, glowing eyes scanning over their weapons. However, it did not leave. "Dareth, it's not leaving." the other whispered to his partner. "I know, Chen. It's creepy." Dareth whispered back, trying to steel himself. "Um, we asked you to leave, sir….or whatever you are. You are not authorized to be in here." Chen said, the figure's eyes moving to look at him. "Dareth, it's looking at me." Chen whined, clearly nervous. The figure lifted a hand, pointing at Cole. The soldiers turned and glanced at the Earth warrior for a moment before Dareth shook his head. "N-No. No one is allowed to speak to him until Commander Misako returns. He is under investigation until further notice." Dareth stated firmly, the figure taking a step forward insistently. Cole leaned back in his chair, somewhat inclined to jump up and run if he got the chance. The figure took another step forward, the two soldiers raising their guns a little higher at the threat. "Don't take another step forward." Chen said, taking his safety off. Dareth did the same, using the action as an inclined threat in response. Disregarding their threat entirely, the figure began to walk forward again. Dareth and Chen fired three bullets each. Cole watched in curiosity tinged horror as the figure's body twisted, its hands moving at crazy speeds. When the bullets stopped flying, its stood as it had been, both arms held out in front of it instead. "The hell?" Chen asked, the figure's hands opening. Their bullets fell to the floor, making soft clinking noises as the metal hit the stone. Chen and Dareth stood shocked, their guns in a more relaxed position in front of them as the figure moved forward again. Cole had seen it stand in front of them one second, and behind them the next, a hand on the back of their necks. Each soldier fell to the ground, unconscious and dazed. Cole's heart began to beat with his anxiety, his body heating up as the figure turned and looked at him. "Please, I-I didn't do anything to upset you, did I?" he stuttered out, the figure shaking its head. It reached out a hand, holding it over Cole's forehead for a moment before the tent flap was flung back. Misako stormed in, pausing when she saw the figure bent over Cole. The figure ignored her, pressing a cold hand to his hot skin. He cried out in pain, feeling like his skin was being burned by the figure's hand. When the figure pulled away, he sagged forward, panting with the pain. It turned and looked at Misako before disappearing before her eyes. She raced over to Cole, holding him up so she could examine his forehead. His skin hadn't been burned. Instead, a symbol had been frozen onto it: a small circle that resembled a target, the aiming cross' walls bordered by a small dot on each side. She gasped, reading it clearly. "You're innocent." she said. Within minutes, the symbol faded, revealing Cole's sweating skin underneath. "I was telling you the _truth_, Commander." Cole repeated, catching his breath. "I know." she said, helping him stand up. She let him leave and go back to his tent to rest and relax for awhile, his friends meeting him there. "What the hell happened?" Nya asked, nearly sitting on him while he lie on the bed. "It showed up and marked me." Cole grunted. "Marked you with what?" Jay asked. "As soon as Misako saw it, she said I was innocent." Cole replied, not interested in the conversation. "We can find out what it said, if you want." Nya said, holding up a UV light. She ran it over Cole's skin, showing off the mark. The three gasped once the symbol formed in their heads, Cole opening an eye. "What? What is it?" he asked, concerned. "_Truth_. It marked you with a symbol that means truth." Kai said. "Wonderful. Now, I'm being stalked." Cole groaned, closing his eyes. "Speaking of which, what did it look like?" Jay asked. "Why?" Kai asked. "There's been some rumors floating throughout camp that there's a ghost on the battlefield. A character dressed entirely in white. Has glowing blue eyes that literally look into your soul, if you make eye contact. Heals soldier's wounds in seconds, nothing like medicine today. Doesn't speak, just stares and works." Jay said. "Yeah, that sounds exactly like it." Cole said. "It's really tall, and slender. Maybe even taller than Cole." Kai said. "Now that I think of it, the soldiers have been calling it "Mercy" or "Reaper Angel", based on what it does for or to them." Nya said. "It always carries a medic bag. But the bag has a symbol on it we've never seen before. The same symbol is on the back of its cloak." Jay said. "What kind of symbol are we talking about?" Cole asked. "Like never before seen symbol." Jay said, Kai making a kind of scoffing sound with his throat. "Every symbol has to be seen once in a lifetime. You can't have a symbol that doesn't exist, Jay." Kai said. "Maybe. But, what if its a symbol that we've never seen before because the tribe doesn't exist anymore?" Jay questioned aloud. "That could be possible." Nya said. "You're talking about the Ice tribe. You think this "Mercy" ghost of the battlefield is a wandering spirit of the Ice tribe?" Cole asked. "Not a spirit, Cole. I think it could be the only remaining member of the Ice tribe left. We used to read about them all the time in school. They used to have a small ritual that they would use to purify their souls, which required their hearts. It always worked, too. The darkness would leave the person's body, just sinking into the skin of the healer and they would have to carry the weight of that dark until they died." Jay said, sounding fascinated himself. "Alright, first things first. We need to determine if this ghost is really a ghost. Kai, do you think you can go check the symbol out?" Cole asked. "Sure, what does it look like?" Kai asked, Jay picking up Cole's notebook. He flipped to an unused page and drew the small symbol. "Okay, that's my spare time mission." Kai said, pocketing the image. "Nya, maybe you could gather some reports about the ghost and try and build a description. Jay will have the job of gathering reports on where the ghost has been seen, so we can build a map of sightings. And I will try to observe while I'm out in the field. Alright, everybody clear?" Cole asked, everyone nodding. They split up, the others leaving Cole to rest for the night.


	3. Chapter 3: Information

**Chapter 3: Information**

ONE WEEK LATER:

They had their map, their description, and the meaning of the symbol all gathered in Cole's tent, pinned up to his tackboard. "Kai, let's start with you." Cole said, gesturing to the symbol pinned up. "Alright, so the symbol is generally an image that means Frostbloom. The Frostbloom in our culture was a series of warriors that underwent harsh training, in order to reach a state of elemental control that they didn't possess naturally. The only issue is, only seven of them ever existed, and they were all from the Ice tribe. There was one Frostbloom every generation, until the Ice tribe was wiped out two years ago." Kai explained. "Alright, so that doesn't seriously help us, but it does enough." Nya said. "Okay, Jay?" Cole asked, Jay standing up and turning to the map. Dozens of pins had been added to the large surface map, all marked white. "This ghost has been seen at least once on every battlefield that the Soldiers of Light have fought on, in the past two years. Every battle that began and ended in either the Lands of Darkness or the Lands of Light end up having this ghost appear in a randomly selected area, to do the same objective each time." Jay said. "How many times has it been seen?" Nya asked. "Seventy six." Jay replied, sitting back down. Cole nodded to Nya, who stood up. "I went to twenty different people, soldiers specifically, who gave me a general description of our ghost. I used that general description to build a profile, and draw an image." she said, pinning an image onto the board. "Our ghost is tall, thin, wears all white, carries the Frostbloom symbol, wears a medic bag, has its face covered by a hood and cloak, has white skin, glowing blue eyes, doesn't speak, has the ability to take down half a corrupted army, carries knives for weapons, is incredibly fast and has some form of enhanced healing powers." Nya said, pointing to the image. Everything she drew appeared to be correct, including a scale to show the height. "Great. That does help, a lot. However, we don't have images to show who this ghost might be representing, since the documents from the Ice tribe were burned in their villages." Kai huffed. "That may not be accurate." Jay said. "How?" Cole asked. "The military keeps copies of all the documents held in each tribe. If we could get permission to look through the library, we could find an image of the past Frostbloom members." Jay explained. "Nya, do you think you could get access and find the records?" Cole asked, turning to the Water warrior. She perked up on hearing a mission, gathering her things. "Give me an hour and I'll be back in no time." she said, hurrying out of Cole's tent. The others screwed around until she returned, the image in her shaking hand. She plopped down next to Jay on the floor, holding up the image. Seven warriors that all looked alike stood in a small line, each marked with the Frostbloom symbol. All of them were smiling, except for the one on the far right end. He looked fearful, like he knew what was happening outside the picture but could do nothing to stop it. "What did you find out?" Kai asked. "So, each of the seven Frostbloom warriors were said to have lived in the villages that had burned down during the breach. The military sent soldiers to recover the bodies just to be sure that they were dead. They did identity and count and everything. The only issue was that one body was never found." Nya said, pointing to the strange Frostbloom that stood apart from the others. He was tall, his eyes covered by a thick black cloth. His clothing was white with golden dragons spiraling throughout the fabric, collared and buttoned to show his pure height. He happened to be taller than all the others, his hair spiked white and standing straight up. His skin was stark white, like snow, and showed off his Ice connections. No other Frostbloom shared the same traits as him, being nearly as tall, thin or white in nature. "He was the newest Frostbloom, as well as the most powerful to ever exist. The report said that his body was never recovered from the village he was staying in, nor signs that he'd even been living there. They say he just vanished." Nya said. "What was his name?" Cole asked, his eyes fixated on the image of their ghost. "Zane. They called him Zane." Nya replied. "So, we know his name, where he comes from, but not why he's still walking the battlefields." Kai said. "He could be trying to cleanse the soldiers of their darkness." Jay offered. "Through the ritual? What good would that do?" Cole asked. "Not much, I'm afraid. That specific ritual leaves the body behind and purifies the soul only, which Garmadon could corrupt the body and just use it like a puppet while the soul is missing." Jay replied. "Maybe we're looking at this all wrong. He's taking the hearts and healing the soldiers that can be saved. That shows us he's still got his humanity." Nya proposed. "That's right! If he was doing the Cleansing ritual, he wouldn't be able to function normally at this time! Carrying the weight of all that darkness would have driven him insane!" Jay exclaimed. "What if it wasn't a Cleansing ritual, but a Passing ritual?" Kai offered. "What do you mean?" Nya asked. "The Ice tribe had multiple rituals for hundreds of things: fertility, fishing season, curing the sick, defeating the darkness….What I'm saying is: what if the Ice tribe had a ritual for passing souls into the afterlife? They would need a person's heart, even if they were dead, right?" Kai proposed. "That's not far off, actually. The Ice tribe had a specific spell that they would use to open their own soul to carry the weight of hundreds more, then find the time to pass them on. The effects would still be visible, though, on the caster." Jay said. "What if, since this Zane guy was the most powerful of the Frostbloom warriors to exist, somehow completed that spell multiple times?" Kai asked. "It's possible. It would require a crazy amount of elemental energy, more than likely an unstable one, and could cause some damage to the caster if not completed correctly." Jay said, pondering Kai's thoughts. "If this Zane character is trying to carry the weight of hundreds of thousands of soldiers, from either side, Garmadon could be after him. Having that many souls connected to him makes him a target, not only for the corruption, but for every soul he's carrying. If Garmadon got his hands on those souls….we would have hell to pay." Nya said. "We have to find him as soon as possible. We all need to have our missions changed, tonight. We have to find him tomorrow." Cole said, the others nodding. They split up and went through the camp, switching their missions with soldiers eager to stay behind, returning to the commons for dinnertime. Cole took a table in the far corner, the others joining him. "What did you all get?" he asked. "Join Troop 53 and capture Fort Isenberg." Kai replied, the others nodding with their similar missions. "Alright, here's the plan: We finish the mission, then meet back up here, at the backside of Fort Isenberg. I've caught wind that the fighting is the worst there, so our ghost will be inclined to stay and heal the soldiers. Plus, they need elementals out there to take out the Armored Corrupted." Cole said, Kai smiling wildly. "Sweet, I've been practicing this new move during training hours. I think you guys are going to like it." he said. "Do we have to be in close range or far range to like it?" Jay asked, making everyone laugh. "Laugh now, you won't be when I torch the Armored out of the battlefield and send them running home to their creators." Kai grumbled as he took a bite of rice. They joked and laughed a little while longer before heading off to pack for their mission. Cole found himself lying in bed, his belongings packed, staring up through the little patch in his tent at the stars. The Frostbloom's face flashed through his mind, a never ending loop against his thoughts. His eyes looked up at the moon, taking in the sight of the wide piece of rock floating in space. He lifted a hand, reaching towards the lunar light the moon gave off. 'Who were you, Zane? What happened to you, to make you who you are? What are you doing, taking the hearts of the soldiers, and disappearing into the fog? Just….who are you, Frostbloom?' he questioned himself before he fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Meet

**Chapter 4: Meet**

4:00 AM THE NEXT DAY:

Cole woke up and gathered his things, heading out to meet the troop. The soldiers welcomed the small group of support elementals into their crew, joking and laughing with them lightheartedly, even with the risk of death quickly approaching. The general met them briefly before telling the Troop to move out. The elementals stayed towards the back, chattering amongst themselves while discreetly studying the landscape for enemy targets as the Troop marched. About three hours into the march, they hit Fort Isenberg. Shells flew randomly around the battlefield, the elementals quickly dispatching into pairs to take out the Armored corrupted. Cole kept close eyes on his partners, signalling when to dodge and when to strike, just for their safety. Jay and Nya quickly destroyed one Armored, Cole managing to take out another while Kai struggled with his. Cole watched from a distance as Kai lept into the air, setting his sword on fire, spinning in a circle, slicing off the Armored's head and singeing the ground around him. "Nice one, Kai!" Nya called, stabbing a simple corrupted in the chest. "Thanks!" Kai called back, dodging a spear that had been thrown at him. Cole ran through the crowd, dispatching dozens of corrupted at a time, methodically swinging his scythe to attack at the right times he came upon them. To his dismay, soldiers on their side weren't so agile nor trained. He watched them fall around him, their lifeless bodies hitting the dirt with sickening thuds. He narrowly dodged a boulder landing directly in front of him, rolling to the side as the massive rock smashed into the dirt beside him. Shards of the rock launched into the air, impaling several soldiers that had been allied with the elementals, Cole watching in horror as they fell to the ground, their skin torn from their bodies. He paused, turning to check up on his crew, his eyes widening. Jay's body was falling to the ground, Nya frantically racing over to catch him. Kai had angrily stabbed his opponent, running over to protect his sister. Nya slid in to catch the Lightning warrior, her arms gingerly wrapping around his limp frame. Kai raced up and blocked a sword swing to his sister's throat, kicking the corrupted backwards into a fallen spear where it impaled itself. Cole stood frozen, his eyes blankly staring at the battlefield where Jay's body lie, feeling like his soul was crushed. From the corner of his right eye, the figure emerged from the fog, simply standing at the edge of the battlefield. His attention focused back onto Kai, who was shouting at him. "Cole! We have to move! We can't stay out in the open!" the Fire warrior was screaming at him, his voice louder than Nya's heartbroken sobs. Cole snapped out of his trance, hoisting Jay over his shoulder and heading for the thickest of the fog. Kai grabbed Nya and followed swiftly, the crew parking it on the northern end of the field. Bodies were scattered everywhere, blood littered the dirt, the fog so thick it masked their position. Cole gently set Jay down next to a fallen tree where he had some cover, Nya running in beside him to grasp his hand. The Water warrior's own hands were shaking as she looked into his fading blue eyes, sobbing words of love to him. "Jay, I won't forgive you if you die! If you die, we'll never get to go flying together, like you promised me! Jay, please, don't do this!" she sobbed, Jay's eyes slowly turning to look at her. "I'm not afraid." he whispered. "You're always afraid, Jay. How can you not be, right now?" she asked. "Because you're here, Nya. I'm not scared because you're here, next to me." he whispered back. She continued to try and keep him awake while he bled out, Cole looking at the massive stab wound marking the spot where his heart would be. He and Kai's heads shot up and whipped around at the sound of approaching footsteps, even if they were nearly noiseless. The adrenaline was racing through them right now, heightening their senses for the moment. The figure stood just twenty feet away, glowing blue eyes illuminating the fog around it. Cries of pain and fear finally caught Cole's ears, making him cringe inwardly. Kai appeared to turn and look out into the fog, turning back to look at him. "The fighting's stopped. Our side won, for the moment." he said, drawing his sword. "Are you friend, or foe?" he demanded, brandishing his weapon at the approaching figure. "Kai, put the sword down." Cole said, raising his hand to signal to Kai. "Why? It could be a corrupted, for all we know." Kai snapped back, grinding his teeth. Cole stepped forward, holstering his scythe. "Mercy." he said, the figure pausing. It looked at him, before its eyes slowly slid to Kai. "Kai, put the sword down. We have to show no harm." Cole said. "I don't care! Jay's dying and I-I can't handle the pain of losing someone else I care about!" Kai cried, tears welling in his eyes. The figure turned towards him and walked forwards, Kai lifting his sword into attack position when it got close enough. The figure stood at the end of his sword's tip, staring intently into his eyes as if to say "Kill me if you believe it will make you feel at peace". Kai shook in his pain, his knees suddenly buckling underneath him. Cole turned to catch him, the figure sliding in to cradle the Fire warrior easily enough. Kai's face pressed against its chest as he sobbed, his hand letting go of the sword so Cole could slip it away. The figure carefully lifted its arms, as if confused at first, before gently wrapping the sobbing Fire elemental in a light hug. After a minute, it lifted a hand towards his face, pressing two fingers to his sweating forehead. He instantly went limp, the figure carefully lying him on the ground as Cole came forward and moved him aside. The figure moved forward and knelt next to Jay, Nya looking up at the hooded figure as it appeared across from her. She cried out, Cole holding a hand over her mouth to keep their position secret. Jay's eyes were blindly searching the sky, unable to look at Nya or his new visitor, his hand still clutched in between Nya's. The figure carefully reached down towards his chest, Nya lunging forward and wrapping her hands around the figure's own. "Mercy, please don't take him away! I can't describe to you how much I love him, or what love is, but please don't take him away! I can't live without him!" she cried, suddenly realizing her mistake and yanking her hands back. The figure gave a look before reaching down again, peeling back the clothing on Jay's chest. Jay let out a pained moan as some dried blood peeled away, revealing the extent of the wound. The weapon had gone all the way in, piercing the center of his heart just enough to cause some major bleeding. Mercy reached down and placed a hand on either side of the wound, Jay's cries instantly becoming silenced just as suddenly as they had started. Cole watched as the skin Mercy had touched turned a shade of grey, Mercy leaning down to pry open the wound. It dug around a little before gently taking Jay's heart in its hands, reattaching little pieces of flesh along the cavity of his chest to it. Its eyes glowed brighter as it began to heal the wound, the flesh fusing back together in record timing. When only a hole big enough for Mercy's hands to slip through remained, Mercy reached down and gently squeezed Jay's heart. It spasmed for a moment, Jay giving a cry of pain before it found a calm rhythm and started to beat at its own pace. Mercy leaned back and sealed up the hole, taking Jay's head in its hands. Jay's eyes had rolled up into his head, his mouth awkwardly moving with noiseless words. Mercy leaned down and gently tapped his forehead with its own, Jay going limp. Mercy moved to stand, the blood from its hands sliding off and onto the ground magically. "Is he going to live? Is he going to be the same?" Nya frantically asked, holding her lover close. Mercy turned and nodded once, moving off to start collecting. Cole helped Nya drag Jay and Kai to a cart to wait for the next troop to come pick the elementals up, turning to her quietly. "Nya, I'm going to follow him, alright? I want you to stay here and wait for the next troop to arrive. Do not leave this spot under any situation, unless Kai and Jay wake up. If they do, bring them with you and come find me." Cole said, standing up and heading out into the fog. He moved from corpse to corpse, quickly checking to see if each had their heart. He followed the trail until he found Mercy standing in the center of a circle of wounded soldiers. Mercy had finished with a corrupted and moved towards a soldier who was missing an arm, the soldier panicking. "Please, Mercy, don't kill me!" the soldier cried, openly sobbing in fear. Mercy knelt down and took the soldier's shoulder, the soldier watching in shock as the appendage grew back in seconds. He scrambled to his feet, racing off into the fog without a moment's thought to his fellow soldiers. The soldier to Mercy's right was choking on his own blood, his eyes darting back and forth as he approached. "Please….mercy." he managed to choke out, Mercy carefully kneeling next to him and placing a hand to his throat. Within seconds, the soldier's choking stopped, his body limp and cold. Dozens of other soldiers were shouting or crying the name, asking for death or help. And Mercy, whether it was out of kindness or duty, obliged each time to their requests. Cole followed Mercy around until his job seemed done, watching as the figure began to move off into the fog. He stood there, wondering if he should call out to him, just to make sure he was truly alright. He waited for Mercy's body to disappear into the weather, instead watching him begin to wobble. He jerked when he realized that Mercy had lost his balance, tripping over his own feet before falling to the ground. Mercy landed on his knees, breathing ragged and unsteady. Cole stepped forward cautiously, Mercy not turning to look at him as he approached. "Do you need help?" Cole asked, watching as Mercy slowly tipped forward. Cole launched into protective mode, sliding in to catch Mercy before he hit the ground. He held Mercy close to his chest, unwilling to pull down the hood to check him, but wanting to at the same time. "Let's get you out of here." he said instead, lifting Mercy up and carrying him bridal style back to where Nya and the others were staying. Nya jerked up at the sound of his approach, recoiling when she saw Mercy in his arms. "What happened?" she asked, her voice broken with her crying. "He collapsed." Cole stated simply, sitting beside her while he held Mercy close to him. As long as Mercy was still alive, he wouldn't let another untrusted soul touch him. Cole and Nya waited a few more minutes before Kai and Jay both woke up, instantly becoming uneasy once they realized that Mercy was lying in Cole's lap, extremely close to them. "I bet he won't hurt you, guys! You're all chickens!" Nya chuckled lightheartedly at Jay and Kai's cautious reactions. "You don't know that! What if he wakes up and kills us all?" Kai asked, holding his sword tightly to him for comfort. "Or slits our throats as soon as we fall asleep?" Jay asked. "He won't." Cole said, feeling the room become increasingly colder. "Should we….you know….check him?" Jay asked, a little fear in his voice. "We could. But, that would be an invasion of privacy." Kai said. He looked to Nya, who then looked to Cole. "Just one look." Cole said, knowing it was a bad decision. He bent down and slowly pulled back the cloth mask hiding Mercy's face, revealing the identity underneath. "It _is_ Zane. He _did_ survive, somehow." Nya said, eyes gazing over his face. Zane's skin was extremely white, his lips were tinted blue, his hair white and spiked straight up, his cheekbones thin and high, his eyes closed in a form of forced slumber. Little clouds of steam were puffing out of his mouth each time he exhaled, signalling his extremely cold breath. "He looks so peaceful." Kai said, a small smile gracing his face. Cole shifted his knees a little, Jay making an odd face. "What's that?" he asked, pointing to the left side of Zane's neck. A series of black veins were crawling up his skin, pulsating with dark magic. "Dark magic. He's been infected." Kai said, answering for Cole. "How has he managed to fight off the infection for so long? The corruption takes less than twenty four hours to completely take over someone. He's been infected for years." Nya said. "It's possible that being a Frostbloom with excessive elemental energy allows him to manifest a cure within his own body, fighting the effects both physically and mentally." Jay said. "Cole said he collapsed just a few minutes ago. Would fighting the infection put a strain on his body, too?" Nya asked. "Definitely. With the weight of the souls he's harboring within his own, plus the infection battling in his systems, I'm surprised he even lasted his long." Jay said. "What should we do? If we take him back to camp, Misako will question him and most likely try to kill him." Kai asked nervously. "We don't have a choice. We have the best medical care back at camp, and he needs that right now." Cole argued. "If Misako finds out, we make our move to protect him, agreed?" Nya offered, the others nodding. They waited for a few hours, Cole jerking awake at the sound of Zane stirring on his lap. He looked down slowly, watching as Zane turned over onto his side, appearing oblivious to be lying on a stranger's lap. Zane opened his eyes for a second, Cole jerking his head back up to pretend he was still sleeping, Zane scooting farther up onto his lap before settling back to sleep. Cole let out the breath he didn't know he was holding, gazing down at the slumbering Ice warrior. He never thought he'd get to meet one, nevermind hold one like this, and it made him excited. He stared as Zane rolled over, revealing a very red face. 'Is he hot?' Cole questioned as Zane made a little uncomfortable sound. Cole carefully leaned over and dug through his bag, pulling out his cold water bottle. He pressed it against Zane's forehead, watching in curiosity as the red faded a little bit. 'Yeah, he's just a little hot.' Cole assured himself, allowing his other hand to rest against Zane's shoulder. In his tensed state, Cole squeezed Zane's shoulder, startling the Ice warrior awake. His eyes shot open and he jerked upward, slamming his forehead against Cole's. As Cole recoiled from the blow, Zane's hand flew up to grasp the impact spot on his own skull, the Ice warrior rolling onto his side in pain. "That fucking hurt." Cole grumbled, rubbing the bruise that was surely forming on his thick skin. At the sound of his voice, Zane turned to him, their eyes locking into a fierce battle of will. Zane appeared to be searching him for any sign of threats, Cole simply trying to maintain his tough composure during this strange invasion of mental privacy. After about a minute, Zane looked away, eyes searching the small back of the cart. "Are you alright?" Cole asked, offering a hand to the Ice warrior. Zane flinched away from him, his breathing becoming uneven. "Hey, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you." Cole tried again, holding up his hands as a sign of being unarmed. Kai and Jay were slowly waking up, jerking when they saw Zane's head swivel towards them. "He's awake!" Jay cried, hiding behind Kai in caution. "We know that, idiot!" Kai exclaimed, smacking Jay on the top of his head with the back of his hand. Nya quickly joined them in crowding around Zane, her eyes wide. "He's almost like a doll." she said, getting very close to the Ice warrior. "Nya, that was rude." Kai said. "So? He's like a living doll. I have the right to express what I think." Nya shot back, sticking her tongue out at her brother. Zane backed up, finding himself pressed against Cole once again. "You'll have to excuse her. She's very expressive, when it comes to what she thinks of other people." Cole said, his voice calm and deep. Zane looked to Kai, Kai suddenly finding the Ice warrior in his personal space. "Um, hi?" Kai offered, holding out his hand for Zane to shake. Zane gently took it, turning it over and rubbing at the numerous scars along the surface of his skin. "I think he likes you, Kai." Nya said, smiling widely. Kai watched as Zane's fingers carefully took hold of the corner of his palm, pulling upward. The top layer of skin peeled away, revealing a softer and thicker skin underneath. Kai cried out in pain, Zane silencing him by blowing cold air over his hand. He let go of Kai's appendage, Kai smiling amusedly. "It's so soft!" he said, holding it out to Nya and Jay. "It is!" Jay said, rubbing it curiously. Cole snapped his fingers, Zane turning towards him. "Do you remember your name?" he asked, Zane taking a moment to ponder it. "My-my name is-is Zane." he said, his voice small and monotone. "Can you tell us why you've been collecting hearts?" Cole asked. "To help the-them. Their souls are st-stuck here. I heard all of them….they were crying….they wanted to go home. I had to take them home." Zane replied. "How did you take them home?" Cole asked. "Through a ritual. It is called "The Scales of Passage". Old Ice tribe members performed it to send the souls to the world beyond. I learned it from watching them, before they died." Zane replied. "How did you survive?" Cole asked. "When the Corrupted attacked the village I once called home, they killed everyone. I was not there, however. I was in the lake, meditating. When I exited and headed home, I found my people dead and the village burning. My rage was so uncontrolled that I killed every corrupted within a six mile radius and froze everything within that sphere. When I had finally calmed down, I knew the other tribes would come looking for me. I couldn't be controlled, so I had to run. That was my only option. They would not have listened to anything I could have said." Zane replied. Kai looked down at the floor in shame. "I'm sorry." he said, tears coming to his eyes. "There is nothing to apologize for. You were not involved." Zane said, Kai pulling him into a tight hug. "Our villages could have taken you in. You could have been protected, not cast out. It was the fault of our people. If it wasn't for our tribes and our views on power, you wouldn't be carrying the weight of the world on your shoulders." Kai cried, clutching Zane close. Zane simply sat there, looking confused, his arms hanging loosely by his sides. "I do not understand." Zane said, Kai pulling away a little to look at him. "You don't understand what?" Kai asked, wiping his face with his sleeve. "You are upset. Why?" Zane asked, Kai making a shocked expression. "Zane, your entire existence has been based on the idea that your elemental power can't be controlled, no matter what you do. Kai is upset because there were alternatives in helping you learn to control your elemental power, rather than sealing you away from the world." Cole explained. Zane's cheeks started turning a light shade of blue, his arms lifting to pull Kai back into a hug. "Do not be upset, Kai. I am happy with my existence, even if I am something that most would fear. Being around a group similar to me, and simply having conversations with you, demonstrates that I am not always to be feared." Zane said. Cole turned his head at the sound of quiet sniffling to his right. Nya and Jay were starting to get teary eyed. "What's up with you two?" Cole asked, frowning. "It was so beautiful!" Nya sobbed. "His words were like musical notes drifting through the battlefield!" Jay sobbed, the two holding each other. Zane released Kai, moving to gather his things when Jay caught sight of Zane's right eye. He lunged up and grabbed the Ice warrior's face, holding it still while he intently stared at the strange pattern. "Jay! Let him go! What are you doing?" Nya cried, latching onto Jay and trying to pull him off. "His eye doesn't look right." Jay replied. "How so?" Zane asked, Jay releasing him. "Your left eye is still glowing blue, but your right eye is black with a purple iris." Jay explained, Zane suddenly looking horrified. "No, this cannot be happening." he said, quickly covering the eye with his hand. "What? What's wrong?" Cole asked, trying to steady the panicking warrior. "While I was resting, I must have lost focus…." Zane trailed off, digging through his bag with one hand. "Lost focus on what?" Kai asked, holding open the bag for him. "The souls. They're bleeding into my eye, right now. If they continue to do so, I will no longer be able to have an estimated half control over my elemental power. If I lose control, I-I…." Zane said, tears coming to his glowing blue eye. Cole grabbed Zane's shoulders and forced him to look into his eyes. "Tell us what you need." he demanded. Zane nodded, pulling out a book and flipping to a page with a strange circle on it. Runes were in different sections of the circle, also on the little person who sat in the middle's body. "We need to go." Zane said, getting to his feet. He jumped out of the cart, the others swiftly following behind. They ran until they hit the edge of the forest, rocks and debris everywhere. "We're going to perform the Scales of Passing coupled with the Release of the Soul. Forget about the words, I can do that from memory. I need you to gather rocks of any size and place them in each of these little circles. Someone has to place the runes on them, and I will add my elemental power to fuel it. Do you understand?" Zane asked, the others nodding. Jay and Nya went off to collect stones while Kai helped draw the circles and ground runes, Cole studying each of the runes to be added to the stones. When he was sure he had each in his head, plus the order, Nya and Jay came barreling back with handfuls of large debris tucked into their arms. Cole and Kai helped arrange the stones while Jay and Nya took a short break, Cole drawing the runes on them with a piece of burnt wood. He looked up and watched Zane struggle to stay on his feet, his knees trembling with the effort of holding him up. "Kai! Go hold Zane up!" Cole shouted, Kai beelining it for the Ice warrior. Zane leaned on him cautiously, not wishing to cause any harm to his opposite element. Cole stepped back once the runes were complete, Kai placing Zane on his knees in the center of the circle. "Step back, please." Zane requested, raising his hands. The other elementals backed off about ten feet, taking cover behind a broken cannon. Zane began to move his hands into different positions, flicking them before swaying them before slamming the ground with them. Cole felt the ground nearest to them go instantly cold, ice forming along the inside of the circle they had drawn with the runes. Zane was speaking softly to himself, Cole straining his ears in order to listen:

"_From out of the dark and into the light, a rune to guide you burns bright. I look to the sky, a song I do sing, spirits soar high and gifts I do bring. I offer my mind, my soul and body, to clear you of darkness and cast you through the gates of eternity. I guide you through the door to the after, where your soul will reunite with ones lost forever. Around me I feel magic strong, let the hatred cease and let there be peace for all those who belong. These words I speak with magic alight, I now cast you forth into the next life."_

With the final word, Cole watched as Zane's body leaned back, a small light rising out of his chest. It was in the shape of an upside-down heart, though cracked and pulsating with small voices that shouted. The rocks in the circle lifted and formed a glowing doorway, Zane looking at it with a small smile on his face. The souls within his own burst forth, racing through the doorway as their eternal bodies took the forms they had upon this world. Some left a little slower, pausing to say goodbye or gently pat Zane on the head or whatnot, simply to show their appreciation of his actions. As each of the souls finally went through the door, the strange runes in Zane's eye bled back, along with the infection in his neck, making him seem clear enough. After about three minutes, the last of the souls left, leaving Zane's odd soul floating just above his chest. The doorway remained open, Zane carefully pushing the glowing heart back into his chest and getting to his feet. He walked towards the doorway, tapping each of the stones and watching them fall to the ground as the door collapsed. Zane turned away from the fallen stones, shaking his head to clear it of the rest of the infection. He pulled his mask back up, along with his hood, turning to walk over to the elemental crew's waiting spot. "It is done." Zane said, peeking around the side of the cannon and startling Jay and Nya out of their skin. "How do you feel?" Cole asked. "Much more stable. The souls were putting a strain on my abilities. So, it was better to send them off, rather than hold onto them for another day." he replied. "How many were you holding?" Jay asked. "Two hundred thousand, sixty one." Zane said, Kai's jaw dropping in shock. "You held that many souls?" he asked, Zane nodding blankly. Cole watched as Zane's head tilted slightly before the Ice warrior drew his knives. After a few seconds, footsteps caught Cole's ears, marching directly towards them. "Who's approaching?" Kai asked, drawing his sword. "Soldiers. About fifty total." Zane replied as Cole scanned the fog with his eyes. Several soldiers appeared out of the fog, in attack formation, surrounding the group of elementals instantly. They raised their guns, most appearing to be taking aim at Zane. A general walked forward from the fog, his status showing clearly by his medals and such strung along his uniform. The general looked at the crew for a moment before his eyes settled on Zane. Widening immensely, the general raised a hand, signalling the soldiers to prepare to fire. "You there! Who are you?" the general asked, appearing to be addressing Zane. Zane didn't answer, instead raising his knives into a defensive position. A soldier to his left shifted a little, his eyes catching on the symbol on Zane's medical bag. "Oh, shit!" he whispered, the one next to him leaning over at his reaction. "What?" the other asked. "That's Mercy." the first soldier said, the other soldiers catching the name and beginning to look extremely uncomfortable. "Should we drop our guns?" another soldier asked the three on the end. "I think General Davis would shoot us before that could happen." another replied. "But, if we don't, Mercy could kill us." another said fearfully. General Davis looked annoyed at his soldiers whispering to each other, especially when he was trying to look intimidating. "Silence, idiots!" he snapped, the soldiers going quiet. Davis pointed a finger at Zane and smirked slightly. "You! I asked you your identification! What is your answer?" Davis snapped. Zane stood quietly, staring up at the general with soul-ripping eyes. "If you do not identify yourself, I will have no choice but to have you shot as an enemy! I ask you once again, who are you?" Davis asked. Cole looked to Kai, who looked to Jay who looked to Nya, and smiled. "Who are you talking to, sir?" Cole asked, holstering his scythe. "What? I'm talking to the white person right there in front of you!" Davis snapped, pointing hastily at Zane. "Sir, you're pointing at me. There's no one there. If you want my identification, I can tell you right now." Cole said, Nya chuckling lightly to herself behind him. "But, who-what-what?!" Davis cried, frantically rubbing his eyes with his palms. "Have you been sleeping well, sir?" Nya asked, trying to help carry on the joke. "To be honest, not really. The bombs keep going off right next to my tent." Davis sighed. Zane looked confused for a second, too, before understanding their intentions. "You're seeing Mercy, aren't you, sir?" Jay asked, stepping forward, Zane now behind all three of them. "Who is Mercy?" Davis asked, his voice startled and dry. "Mercy is a mirage caused by the fog on the battlefields. It's not real, sir. It's induced by stress and fear. I think I could recommend some medications for you, if you'd like, sir." Jay said. "Oh, that would be appreciated. Anyway, I know each of you. You're all wanted back at camp, by Misako herself." Davis said, turning away to rub his face with a cloth. "When we get back there, we'll be sure to have you checked up on, alright?" Kai said, Zane now hiding behind him. Some of the soldiers looked extremely uncertain that they were actually seeing Zane at the moment, some of them playing with their scopes or trying to wipe the mirage out of their eyes. The second Davis turned, Zane slipped past the soldiers, disappearing into the fog. Since Zane made virtually no noise when he moved, and hadn't talked, they couldn't be sure if he was real or not. Cole heard Kai snicker beside him as they gathered their stuff, heading back to camp. During the two hour walk on the way back, the crew chattered amongst themselves. "So, what do you think Misako will do this time?" Kai asked, sounding nervous to invoke the rage of the High Commander. "We broke the rules, again. We explain what happened, down to the last detail, and take the punishment. We had a plan, and we went through with it." Cole replied. "But, what if she tries us for treason or something?" Jay asked. "We have multiple witnesses to the "Mercy" phenomenon. If she doesn't believe us, then she can go talk to the fifty soldiers who just pointed guns at a ghost." Cole replied. "You're sounding confident, for a guy who's about to get his ass handed to him by the High Commander herself." Nya said. "I am not afraid of Misako. She tries to act all macho and stuff, but she's not really like that." Cole replied, cracking a grin. They kept talking all up until they hit the camp border, dropping off their stuff and heading directly for Misako's tent.


	5. Chapter 5: Souls

**Chapter 5: Souls**

The Commander met them with a scowl, a map spread out on her table with pins all over it. She had several chairs lined up beside her writing desk, each turned so that the person sitting in it would be forced to look at her. "Sit." she demanded, the crew picking their chairs and taking their seats. She sat down in her chair, staring down each warrior in turn. "Explain to me what you were thinking." she said, picking up a pen and choosing a writing pad. "It was a collaborative idea, to be honest." Kai spoke up. "We agreed to all switch our assignments in order to go back out onto the field, together." Jay said. "We wanted to investigate the creature the soldiers call "Mercy". We wanted to see if it was real or not, since we experienced it, too." Cole explained. "And? What was the result?" Misako asked. "He's real." Nya finished for the Earth warrior. "Really? What's your evidence of this?" Misako asked, writing everything down. "We talked to him. We saw his face. We looked into his background, too." Jay said. "What is his name, then?" Misako asked. "That's confidential." Cole replied. "Very funny. Spit." Misako demanded, looking to Kai. "We're not going to tell you." Kai repeated, crossing his arms. "I've already had my people search your things. They'll find out soon enough." Misako said, smirking slyly. "They're not smart enough to find out. Neither are you." Nya snapped. "I bet you think so, sweetheart. When we do find him, however, he will not walk free any longer." Misako hissed back, staring her down with dark eyes. "You have no right to imprison him." Kai snapped. "We, the soldiers of light, have every right to destroy something dangerous to the balance of this kingdom. Who said anything about imprisonment?" she smirked, Jay looking very nervous. "You're going to kill him?" he asked, sweat dripping down his forehead. "What do you think the word destroy means?" Misako asked back, avoiding the question. Cole ground his teeth, unwilling to show his fear or uncertainty. "You've never seen something like him before." Cole said, using his words like a knife. "Is that so? Compared to you four, I bet he's extremely weak." Misako laughed back. "You honestly have no idea what you're up against, do you?" Cole asked, leaning forward with a smile. Misako looked nervous for a second before regaining her composure. "I'd like to meet him." she said, interest in her voice. "Unless he wants to meet you, that's not going to happen." Nya snapped in her face. "He's going to meet me, unless he wants to see you all be subject to a special kind of imprisonment." Misako hissed back, smiling wider. "You can't do that without a valid reason." Kai argued. "You're not cooperating with the High Commander, that's a valid reason." Misako said. Jay, Kai and Nya's breath hitched in their throats. Cole remained calm, breathing slowly and surely while he glared darkly at the High Commander. Sudden cries were heard just outside the tent, along with the thuds of bodies hitting the ground. Misako gestured to a soldier standing behind Cole, the soldier moving off to check outside. A second later, the soldier's cry was heard along with his body hitting the dirt. Misako sat at the desk, trying to look calm even when her hands were shaking. The candles around the room blew out, all except for those sitting directly on the desk. Misako's head whipped around frantically as she searched for the intruder, her pistol in her hand. Her eyes settled on Cole, Cole feeling the cold behind him again. "Hello, Mercy." Misako said, regaining her composure once Zane made no move to harm her. Zane nodded once, a silent way of introducing himself under the name she gave him. "These are your friends, correct?" Misako asked, Zane nodding again. "They told me you speak. Tell me something relevant to your arrival here." she said, her words sounding more of a demand rather than a request. Zane paused for a moment, looking unsure before his eyes settled directly on hers. "Why is your soul yellow?" he asked, his voice calm, quiet and monotone in nature. "My soul? You can see my soul?" Misako asked, Zane nodding. "I am an officer of the military, clearly my soul is yellow because I am bringing evil-goers to _justice_." Misako replied. "No, you don't seek _justice_ for _others_, you seek it for _yourself_. You seek _vengeance_." Zane corrected her, Misako making a shocked face. "How did you-?" she began before trailing off. "Your soul is yellow, but it displays the memories of a _child_. A little boy….blonde hair, green eyes. His name is Lloyd. He is your _son_. You seek vengeance for _him_." Zane said. "You can see all of that, just by looking at me?" Misako asked. "Not by looking at you. By looking at your soul, yes. You need to let him go, or your soul will break." Zane said. "How can I let him go? He is my son!" Misako cried, standing up and aiming the gun at Zane's heart. "Letting him go means he can pass on. You are keeping him here." Zane said, his right hand appearing to be holding something invisible. "I'm keeping him here? He's here? My little Lloyd's here?" Misako asked, her voice cracking with the effort of trying to stay strong. "He is." Zane said, using his other hand and hovering it above an invisible figure. He blew lightly through his hand, revealing the small shape of a boy beside him. The boy was holding his hand, a tiny blanket in his hand and his thumb in his mouth. Misako's eyes filled with tears as she shook her head, taking the safety off the gun. "You're tricking me! Playing with my emotions!" she shouted, anger flashing across her face. The little boy turned and looked at Zane, Zane nodding to him. The boy pulled away from the Frostbloom, walking forward and wrapping his little arms around his mother's leg. "He's warm." Misako said, dropping the gun. "He is real, not a trick. He misses his mother as well. But, he walks with you everyday." Zane said, Misako's hands passing through her son when she tried to hug him. Lloyd's face lit up once he realized that she could see him, the little boy wrapping his arms tight around her neck. "He won't leave until he knows you're going to let him go." Zane said, lifting his hand towards his chest. His hand passed through it, bringing out the glowing clear upside-down heart. Within it, a tiny heart floated, pulsing a lime green color. "I've made sure he is safe, as his mother would have wanted. I've been looking for you for a long time." Zane said, pulling the tiny green soul from his strange one. Lloyd turned and took the soul from Zane, holding it out to his mother. Misako froze, unsure of what to do. "What do I do with it?" she asked, confused. "Hold it. Lloyd will do the rest." Zane said. Misako took her son's soul in her hands, watching as Lloyd pulled hers out gently and pushed his own inside. A small smile crept onto Zane's face once Lloyd began to speak. "Momma, we're together forever now!" he cried, bringing her into another hug. Lloyd burst into smoke in her arms, Misako openly sobbing in the darkness. "Forgive yourself. It was not your fault." Zane said, Misako standing up and gathering her gun back. She wiped her eyes and put her gun back in its holster, sitting back at the desk. "You are one strange person." she laughed, Zane tilting his head confusedly. She straightened up and looked to the elemental crew, smiling softly. "You're dismissed. All of you. He can stay, for now." she said. The elementals piled out, Misako catching Cole and Zane on the way out. "Would you be comfortable staying with Cole for the time being?" she asked, Zane nodding. She let them leave, ignoring the twenty soldiers lying unconscious on the ground outside her tent. They made it back to Cole's tent, Cole setting up a cot for Zane on the other side. "I don't have a bag for you or anything, but we can request that if you want." Cole said sheepishly. "I do not require anything else. Thank you for supporting my privacy, Cole." Zane said. "No problem, Mercy." Cole said. Cole froze when he felt a cold hand on his shoulder. "Please, call me Zane. We are friends, not just allies." Zane said, smiling softly. Cole's cheeks flushed a light shade of red, the Earth warrior trying to hide it by turning his head away. "Your cheeks are red. Are you hot?" Zane asked, lifting a hand to Cole's forehead. "No, I'm not." Cole said, liking the coolness of Zane's hand against his skin. "Then, why is your face red?" Zane asked again. "Why do your cheeks turn blue?" Cole asked instead, trying to hint to the Ice warrior. "That is called blushing, Cole." Zane said, smiling softly. He wasn't getting it. "Mine turn red." Cole said. Zane paused for a moment before his cheeks lit up with the light shade of blue. "You….are blushing?" Zane said, asking more than stating. "Yeah, so are you." Cole said, smiling. "Why are you blushing?" Zane asked. "Because I like you." Cole said. "I enjoy being around your presence as well." Zane said, smiling. Cole turned away before this got any more awkward. He coughed a little, signalling his uncomfort in the situation. "Would you like to change into something a little more comfortable?" he asked. "Oh, that would be a logical idea." Zane said, turning to his bag and pulling out a small set of clothes. Cole paused when he realized that they were the same ones that Zane had been wearing in the photograph. Zane wiggled out of his cloak and hung it respectfully on a hook next to his cot, pulling off his shirt. Cole tried to avert his eyes, finding himself staring at the numerous runes inked along Zane's back. The more he looked, the more he realized that they weren't just on Zane's back. They were wrapped around his wrists, neck, waist and ankles, too. 'Some kind of protection spell? Or identification runes?' Cole thought to himself as Zane picked up a final piece of clothing. It appeared new to some degree, and stark white with the Frostbloom symbol imprinted on each side in the color of his eyes. Zane secured it to his neck, clipping it on easily before turning around to face Cole. Cole didn't realize it at first, but the second the large white bow clipped around Zane's neck gained his attention, he began to blush once more. "You're blushing again." Zane said, snapping him out of his trance. "You're wearing a bow around your neck." Cole shot back. "I do not see your relevancy." Zane said. "You're wearing a gigantic white bow….around your neck. Why?" Cole asked, changing the subject. "It is a crucial part of my traditional outfit." Zane said. "This is what you wear, as a Frostbloom?" Cole asked. "Well, to be honest….I was the only one required to wear the bow. I have grown used to its weight and size, so it does not bother my activity." Zane replied, rubbing his arm nervously. "It looks great! I mean, since I've never seen this outfit on you in person, I think it looks great." Cole said, his excitement a little over the top in the beginning. "Thank you." Zane said, smiling softly. "Anyway, would you like to go get something to eat? It's about six now, so…." Cole trailed off, checking his wristwatch. "I would love to." Zane said, grabbing his medic bag and throwing his cloak over his shoulders. Cole exhaled softly to himself, smiling as he grabbed his jacket and waited for Zane to join him out front of the tent. 'He doesn't know that the bow identifies him as an omega.' Cole pondered as Zane emerged from the tent. They walked together through the camp, Cole wishing he could hold Zane's hand. He promised himself that he wouldn't let an untrusted soul touch him, and now he knew why he did that.


	6. Chapter 6: Awkward Date

**Chapter 6: Awkward Date**

They arrived at the little pub not too long after they had started walking, the two taking up chairs at the bar itself. "So, what do you drink?" Cole asked, looking over the menu. He already felt the dozens of eyes across the room staring at him and the Ice warrior, the Earth warrior starting to feel nervous at the tension. "I drink water." Zane replied, not getting the point. "You are way too literal." Cole chuckled, ordering a beer for himself and a soda for Zane. Zane looked at the drink, suspicion growing on his face. "It's soda, a non-alcoholic beverage." Cole explained, Zane sipping gently through the straw provided to him. His face instantly lit up at the vanilla flavor, eyes glowing a little brighter. "You like?" Cole asked, cracking a smile. "I am enjoying this soda very much." Zane replied, smiling softly as he sipped. "So, what do you usually eat?" Cole asked, looking over the food portion. "Rice, on average. Or Vriskeh." Zane replied, eyes glancing over the menu. "What's Vriskeh?" Cole asked, Zane looking at him like he didn't exist. "Cooked chicken served with either rice or noodles. A very bland dish, if not spiced properly." Zane said. "You cook?" Cole asked, a little shocked. "What human doesn't?" Zane asked back. "I try to….it doesn't go very well." Cole said, sighing. "What have you struggled with?" Zane asked. "Muskrat curry. Or cooked duck served with pan seared vegetables. Everything really." Cole said, pouting slightly. Zane stood up abruptly, turning to him. "Cole, I shall make you a bowl of Vriskeh. You deserve to learn how to cook properly, no matter your ability." Zane said, starting to walk towards the "Employees Only" door. Cole jumped up and grabbed his shoulder, making him turn and look at the Earth warrior. "Zane, are you crazy? You want to make it, right now?" he asked, a little panicked. "Correct." Zane replied, starting to pull out of his grasp. "You're not allowed back there, Zane. That area is for employees only." Cole said, seeing Zane relax a little bit. Zane watched an employee walk out the door, heading towards him. Cole waited by the bar, trying to seem calm, as Zane chattered with the man for a moment. The man seemed startled by Zane's appearance at first, but Zane appeared to explain what he was and what he wanted to do easily enough. To Cole's surprise, he looked up to see Zane standing on the other side of the bar, beginning to assemble cooking supplies. "They let you in?" Cole asked, his voice high and nervous. "Of course, Cole. Requesting overpowers demanding, you know." Zane said. Cole settled back into his bar stool, watching as three other men came and sat next to him. Zane's back was to them, their eyes eagerly scanning over his slim body. "So, what'cha cooking?" one asked. "Vriskeh." Zane replied, not turning around. Cole nearly fell out of his chair when a large burst of fire shot up in front of Zane, the Ice warrior quickly placing pieces of chicken on the grill. He methodically flipped them while turning to look at the spices in the cabinet, taking out a few. "Do you prefer your chicken with rice or noodles?" Zane asked aloud. "I'm good with whatever." Cole said. "It shall be noodles, then." Zane said, starting up the noodle roller. He pulled the chicken off the grill, cut it up and threw it into a pot with some spices and vegetables to cook with. He carefully rolled out a dozen long noodles, cut them into six inch segments and seasoned them with some other spices he hadn't used in the broth. He then threw them into the pot, stirring constantly until they became firm. After about ten minutes, Zane pulled out four bowls, dished out the Vriskeh and served it. Cole looked down at the soup combination suspiciously before looking back up at Zane. "I trusted you about the soda, so you must trust me about my Vriskeh." Zane said sternly, waving a spoon at him. Cole took his chopsticks and picked up some noodles and chicken, taking a bite. He examined the flavor for a few seconds before his eyes went wide. 'Holy shit! He's a good cook!' he thought as he hastily took another bite. "Enjoyable?" Zane asked, Cole nodding with his mouth full. The other three men looked down at their bowls before digging in, hastily wolfing down their food. "This isn't very complicated to make, is it?" Cole asked once he finished his bowl. "Not at all. You can prepare the chicken any way you wish, and pair it with rice or noodles, or both if you so choose." Zane replied. "How often did you make this when you were….you know?" Cole asked, not wanting to bring up the subject if it made Zane feel bad. "Everyday. It was the only thing I ate until I found myself wandering the world." Zane said. "It's wonderful, Zane. You are truly a great cook." Cole said, seeing Zane's blue blush return. "Thank you. I'm glad you find the meal enjoyable." Zane said, looking away to avoid eye contact. "Maybe you can teach me sometime?" Cole asked, Zane nodding politely at him. "Yo, sweetheart, what is this stuff?" the first guy asked. "Cooked chicken paired with ramen noodles." Zane replied. "This stuff is awesome! Just like you, sweetheart." the second said. "Thank you, sir." Zane said, sheepishly smiling at him. "What tribe are you from, anyway? I've never seen someone like you before." the third asked. "I'm the only surviving member of the Ice tribe." Zane said, the three men gasping. "You've gotta be joking, honey bunches!" the first said. "I am not joking." Zane said. "You got a boyfriend?" the second asked. "I do. That's him." Zane said, pointing to Cole. The other three men sized Cole up, seeming to look at him like a challenge. "He is my friend, and he is male. I have two other boyfriends as well as a girlfriend." Zane said, the men laughing openly. "That's hilarious!" the first guaffaed. "He thinks friends are boyfriends! Ha ha ha!" the second howled. "What kind of stupid are you?!" the third laughed. "He's not stupid, he's very literal." Cole growled, sipping his beer. "You say something, asshat?" the first snapped at him. "I said, he's not stupid." Cole hissed back. In the light of the bar, and probably with the other man's intoxication, he didn't realize who he was talking to. "I should knock your teeth out." the other man hissed back, cracking his knuckles. "I believe it is time to leave, Cole." Zane said, emerging from the employees' door. "Good idea. I don't want to trash the pub with these guys." Cole said, offering his elbow to Zane. The Ice warrior slipped his hand against it, allowing Cole to walk him outside. The three men followed them outside and down the road a few yards. "He doesn't deserve a chickenshit like you." the first growled challengingly at Cole as he walked away. "I'm not scared of your meaningless threats, buddy. It'd be best if you went home and slept all this off." Cole called back. He heard the man run up behind him, turning to see a fist flying at his face. Cole just barely dodged, taking the brunt of the blow to his shoulder. He stumbled back a few feet, recovering just in time to block a kick to his ribs. He caught sight of the Lightning tribe symbol pinned to his opponent's shoulder, assessing his situation. 'This guy is from the Lightning tribe. So, in this case, that would mean increased speed during combat, but an inability to calculate where exactly his punches will land if he uses said speed, due to his intoxication.' Cole thought, blocking another blow to his head. 'If I increase my speed, that would put us at a better match, but if he increases again….I will have the disadvantage due to my form. So, if I stand my ground and hit him when he's not paying attention….' Cole calculated, dodging a kick to his ribs and countering with a punch to the man's sternum. The man cried out in pain, his breathing ragged and weary. Cole took the second he had to locate Zane, finding him patiently standing off to the side, the two other men flanking him. 'He had better know what he's doing.' Cole wondered, socking his opponent in the gut. He blocked another blow to his leg, taking one in the shoulder. He stumbled, falling to his right knee with the pain. "You felt that one, huh, chickenshit?" his opponent asked, his fist sparking with electricity. Cole ground his teeth, his shoulder numb with the wound. "I thought you wouldn't fight fair." Cole grinned up at the man. The guy looked put off for a second before kicking the Earth warrior in the gut with the sparking foot. Cole rolled backwards on the ground, groaning with the pain. It hurt him, but it wasn't going to kill him. "You've got a big mouth, chickenshit. How's about I close it for you?" the man snapped. "Bully." Cole grinned back at the man. "What'd you say?" the man hissed at him, both fists sparking. "You're a bully, you know that? Thinking that beating up other people, and taking what you want, will get you somewhere? You're dead wrong." Cole smirked back. A cool blue blush formed on Zane's cheeks as he watched, his chest starting to pulse with an unfamiliar activity. 'Such a strange warrior you are, Cole. Is this how you often fight someone lower than you?' he pondered, his glowing eyes locked on the muscular Earth warrior just twenty feet from him. "We take what we want because we're strong! We don't let anyone get in our way, including boy scouts like you!" the man snapped back. "I'm not a boy scout, buddy." Cole replied, spitting blood onto the dirt. "He's hurting, boss!" the man to Zane's right called to Cole's opponent. Zane felt the two men shuffle closer to him, one grabbing his shoulder while the other attempted to get in his face. They both were wearing Fire emblems on their shoulders, clearly marking them as soldiers of the Fire tribe. The one who stuck his nose in the Ice warrior's face sneered at him, his teeth crooked and stained. "Someone like you deserves a real man, you know? Someone like the boss, or him or me. You don't deserve to have some chickenshit like that pretty-boy over there, getting his ass beat mind you, pretending to be a badass when he really ain't. You get my drift?" the man asked, gesturing between the three amigos who had attacked them in the first place. "I do not understand." Zane replied, tilting his head in confusion. "Okay, try again….if you don't come with us, right now….the boss will kill that chickenshit over there. Get it now?" the man rephrased. "I do not understand." Zane repeated. "What do you not get about kidnapping?" the man groaned. "Why would I need to leave him to fight a battle he can clearly win, to be the victim of two others who are unrelated to the fight?" Zane asked. "Uh….that's the point?" the man offered, raising an eyebrow. "The two of you are clearly not capable of working together as a unit, so returning to your tribes would appear to be the best option. Attempting the kidnapping of those who are sexually appealing to you while disposing of their lovers has no meaning in your lives. Why do you participate?" Zane asked, unconvinced of the situation at hand. "We do it because….because….?" the man in front of him couldn't answer the question. "Is the term you are searching for is "fun"? You do it because it is enjoyable as an activity to you?" Zane asked, the man nodding. "You're really smart, for a…." the man trailed off, his intoxication showing again. "A victim?" Zane offered, the man nodding. He started to walk away before whipping around and staring Zane down with wicked eyes. "Hey, wait a minute! What're you trying to do?" he slurred. "I am simply trying to gain information relative to your night based activities." Zane replied. The man growled and lifted a hand, wrapping it around Zane's throat. The Ice warrior didn't even flinch. "Damn, you're cold." the man said, Zane smiling softly back. "Thank you." he replied, the man's grip tightening on his neck. "What kind of sick twisted bastard are you?" the man growled at him, Zane innocently looking up at him. "One that does not own a heart, nor a soul." Zane replied, lifting his hand and resting it on the man's. Ice started crawling up the man's skin, turning his appendage blue before Zane lifted his other hand and shattered it. The attacker screeched in pain, blood unable to flow through the frozen limb as he stumbled back and passed out. Zane turned to the other attacker, the one with a hand on his shoulder, looking directly into his eyes. The man took several steps back before tripping and falling in his retreat, jumping up and scattering away in terror. Zane turned towards the battle Cole was finishing up, watching patiently as he fought. Every flex of his muscles, every step he took, every swing of his fists….told a story to the Ice warrior. The other man stepped forward, Cole dodging his attack and swinging his fist into the back of his head. The man hit the dirt, lying limply against the gravel. Cole looked at Zane with a small smile, dropping to his knees with a groan. Zane rushed forward, carefully checking the Earth warrior while he helped him stand. Together, they made it back to the tent, Cole sitting on his bed with a sigh. The Earth warrior removed his shirt, revealing several cuts and bruises along his chest and abdomen. "I'll treat them." Zane said, Cole reaching up to grab his sleeve warily. "I'm good, really." Cole said, trying to sound tough. "No, you are not at optimal health. I will treat your wounds." Zane insisted, pulling out several medical ingredients from his Frostbloom bag. Cole lie back on the cot, propping himself up with the pillow. Zane walked over to him, kneeling beside the bed. He wiped the cuts clean with a wet cloth first, before rubbing some kind of salve on them, and sealing them up with his power. "The salve will keep the infection away once the cuts have sealed up. Those bruises, however…." Zane trailed off, placing his hand gently on the largest one sitting against Cole's heart. Cole shuddered at the cold of Zane's palm against his own boiling skin, somewhat liking the numb feeling of the mixing temperatures. Zane sat for a few minutes on each bruise, always returning to the one on his heart. Cole had eight bruises total, the blue and black marks scattered across his body. Zane's hand always seemed to linger on the bruise on his heart, the Ice warrior's gaze unwilling to meet Cole's directly. When the bruise was nearly gone, yet Zane's hand still lingered on the spot, Cole looked up at Zane with his twinkling brown eyes. "Do you like me, Zane?" Cole asked outright. Zane paused for a minute, appearing to be translating his meaning, before nodding slowly. "You are a wonderful friend, Cole. Your heroism knows no bounds." Zane smiled softly, gathering his medical supplies and packing them away. The two settled down for the night, Cole choosing to read a book for a short time while Zane went directly to sleep. After about an hour, Cole's ears pricked up at the strange sounds Zane was making across the tent. "Cole, what are you doing?" Zane's voice whispered into the dark. Cole put down his book, looking over at the Ice warrior as he writhed in his sleep. "Cole, be careful with that!" Zane nervously hissed in his sleep. "Wait, what are you do-ah~!" Zane quietly moaned, his body shuddering. Cole looked over Zane's body position: his legs bowed, his face bright blue and glowing, his arms lying limp beside his head. 'What the hell is going on?' Cole wondered as he continued listening. "That-that's my-my so-soul, Cole. Why-why did you do that?" Zane asked breathlessly. There was a pause, and Cole considered waking him up, but decided to wait to see how this strange experience was going to play out. "Like it? It was….pleasurable, to be honest." Zane replied to the dream. Cole smirked to himself, lying down and blowing out the candle next to his bed. 'Pleasurable, huh?' he asked himself as he drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7: Love

**Chapter 7: Love**

Cole awoke the next morning to find Zane meditating quietly on his cot. He appeared to be in deep focus, so Cole simply got up and dressed himself while he had the supposed privacy. All the injuries of the night before had all faded, leaving him sore, but not in too much pain. Once he had himself dressed, he grabbed his scythe and slid it onto his back holster, standing in front of Zane's cot. Zane opened his eyes, revealing two glowing blue orbs surrounded by glowing purple runes that rotated around his iris. In the center of his irises, a purple snowflake rotated every few seconds, scaring the hell out of Cole. The Earth warrior took a step back, warily reaching for his scythe. "Cole, are you alright?" Zane asked, looking up at him curiously. "Zane, there's something wrong with your eyes." Cole said, sweat dripping down his forehead. "Oh, that is a magic circle I casted. It allows me to fight the infection faster." Zane said, standing up. He blinked, the circles vanishing from his eyes. Cole relaxed a little, offering his hand to Zane. "Would you like to go get something to eat, with me?" he asked, Zane taking the offered hand and walking alongside him. They headed off to the commons, snagging their food and catching a table in the far corner. The others joined them not long after, Jay sitting next to Nya, with Kai sitting on her other side. "You look….comfortable." Jay said, taking in the sight of Zane's bow and clothing. "I am." Zane said. "Is that what you wear as a Frostbloom?" Nya asked, instantly excited. "Yes, this is the traditional Frostbloom clothing. Everything except for the bow. They only gave that to me." Zane said, smiling softly. "You must be an omega, then." Jay thought aloud. The second those words came out his mouth, Kai leaned over and smacked him on the head. "You idiot! You don't just say those things out loud!" Kai scolded the Lightning warrior. "He is correct, though, Kai." Zane said, Kai's eyes going wide. Before he could say anything, Nya butt in. "Okay, okay. Just to go over the list: you're a Frostbloom, the only surviving member of the Ice tribe, the most powerful Frostbloom who ever existed, and you're a male omega?" Nya whispered, leaning in. "There's several more things to add, but that will do for now." Zane said, sipping his tea. "What else is there?" Kai cut in, eyes about to pop out of his head. "I guide souls to the next world. They call it a Soul Carrier (*1: They call them psychopomps in the real world, name didn't fit the story so I changed it….). Which means, I myself do not have a natural soul. I have a hybrid soul, one made of half monster and half man. And, being in my Frostbloom state, combined with being half monster, I actually have no heart." Zane said. "Which is why you're so cold." Cole mumbled beside him, taking a sip of coffee. Zane's ears pricked up at his comment, but the Ice warrior made no move to correct him. "Damn." Kai said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "So, what are you three going to do today?" Cole asked the trio. "I'm going to go hang out with some buddies of mine. They're going fishing or something, and they invited me." Jay said, smiling wide. "I was planning on doing some cooking for the lunch and dinner hours, just to help out a bit." Nya replied. "I had a few new sword designs in mind. A buddy's letting me use his forge to try them out." Kai chimed in. "What do you have in mind, Cole?" Zane asked, looking to the more muscular man. "Nothing really. Just reading and sharpening my scythe skills. Any of you are welcome to come and spar anytime." Cole replied. Nya leaned in close and looked Zane in the eyes. "What are you planning on doing today?" she asked, Jay and Kai mimicking her pose. Zane paused for a moment, thinking. "I was thinking of studying some spells in my caster's book. Possibly testing out a few, as well." Zane said after a moment's thought. Cole nodded to him, taking his tray and disposing of their eaten evidence. Cole walked Zane back to the tent, allowing him to pick up his book before the pair headed off into the direction of the forest. Zane chose a small circle of trees to begin reading and casting spells, Cole finding a clearing a little farther away to give himself room. The Earth warrior placed his scythe down in the center of the clearing, walking to stand in front of it. The large black blade embedded into the grass gave him a calm base, allowing him to baseline all his emotions and fears at the same time. He took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. He had already taken off his shoes, his feet loving the feeling of the grass against his skin. 'Earth is home. Earth is stability. Earth is strong. Earth shall bow to no one of dark intent. Earth is balance.' Cole slowly said, mentally preparing for the small battle ahead. He stomped his foot, summoning four large Earth dummies to surround him. They each took a different attack position, circling him. He waited to for them to make their move, watching each with hawk-like eyes. The one behind rushed him, Cole flipping over it and yanking his weapon from the grass. He swung it up, slicing off the dummy's head. The stones fell to the dirt, blending perfectly while the others attacked. Cole swung tirelessly at each, his footsteps like dance moves across the ground. This is what it felt like to be home….to be free. When one fell, another rose to fight him. He smiled to himself, taking out dummy after dummy in his wake. He had to keep his moves sharp, as well as his perception. Hour after hour passed by, the Earth warrior only pausing to take an hour for lunch and two fifteen minute breaks to calm his heart rate. By six, he found his legs ready to give. He blocked a blow to his head, eyes catching on Zane's figure standing just outside of the clearing. He quickly dismantled the other dummies, halting their regrowth. "What do you want?" Cole asked, wiping his sweating forehead. "You have been going for hours. Your form is solid and unbreakable. Your technique is flawless." Zane said quickly. "So, you were watching me?" Cole asked, Zane's cheeks flushing blue. He turned away, pretending to be looking at the setting sun. "The sunset is exquisite tonight." he said, quickly changing the subject. Cole grinned, holstering his scythe as he approached the Ice warrior. "Yeah, it is." Cole replied, wanting so badly to pull Zane close to him. He wanted to hold the lonely Ice warrior forever, if it meant he could keep him safe. He shoved the thoughts deep down inside and turned away, heading off towards camp. Zane quickly caught up with him, the two easily sliding back into camp unnoticed. Cole flopped down on his cot, his back giving an uncomfortable crunching sound. The Earth warrior ground his teeth, reaching behind him to rub the painful spot. Zane had heard the cracking of his back, the Ice warrior staring him down. He approached slowly, as if he was afraid, before sitting next to Cole. "May I assist you with that?" Zane asked, Cole making a face. "Your body is spasming from your training session from earlier. If I were to loosen your muscular system enough, it-" Cole cut him off. "Okay. What do you want me to do?" he asked, smiling inwardly. "Lie on your stomach. I will work from there." Zane said, his face flushing blue again. 'He likes me.' Cole thought as he felt a cold hand against his spine. Zane pressed down, earning a crack in response. Cole groaned as his back muscles instantly loosened, allowing him to relax a little more. He didn't see Zane smile as he continued working, cracking different parts of Cole's body. When it came to Cole's hips, Zane paused. "What's wrong?" Cole asked, turning his head to look up at the Ice warrior. "Are you comfortable having your lower half loosened?" he asked. Cole hesitated, processing Zane's request. "Y-yeah, I'm cool with it." Cole slowly said, lying back down. He felt Zane's hand against the small of his back, his elbow pressed against the crook of his hip. Zane twisted his body, earning a loud crack from Cole's lower half. "Ow!" Cole cried, more in surprise than pain. "I-I apologize. That was my fault. Your pelvis is quite tight." Zane said. "It's okay." Cole replied, sensing Zane's relaxation. Zane continued, popping the other side before moving down to Cole's legs. He twisted each limb, earning a crack or something similar to his efforts. "I am finished." Zane said, walking to sit on his cot. "Please, don't stop." Cole moaned. The effects of total relaxation had gone directly to his brain, the feeling of being loosened limb by limb giving him a sense of floating. The second the sentence fell out of his mouth, the Earth warrior jolted up, looking at Zane with a flushed face. "I-I didn't mean it like that…." Cole trailed off, eyes scanning over Zane's shocked form. Zane regained his composure and smiled softly, his face turning blue. "I understand, Cole." he said. They sat in awkward silence for a few minutes, the two unwilling to make eye contact. "Perhaps we should get cleaned up and go for dinner?" Zane offered, Cole nodding. He got up, snagged a change of clothing and headed off to the showers. Zane didn't follow him, but he found the Ice warrior clean and dressed in another set of clothing when he returned. "Shall we?" Cole asked, offering his elbow again. Zane took it, following him out to the commons. The two quickly ate and started heading back towards their tent, before Cole redirected them towards the forest. "Cole, where are we going?" Zane asked, his body tensing up. "I-I want to show you something." Cole replied, Zane looking up at him as they exited the camp border. "Cole, we're far from the camp…." Zane protested. Cole suddenly halted, brown eyes staring out across a small lake that had been hidden from view before. The moon was high in the sky, its glow illuminating the water with a white light. "Trust me." he said, letting go of Zane. He removed his shirt, placing it on the ground next to him. "Cole?" Zane asked, Cole grinning at him. "Turn around, it's a surprise." Cole replied, Zane slowly turning around. Cole took the moment to shift into his elemental dragon form, keeping his breathing steady so Zane wouldn't think anything was wrong. He loved his dragon form: the two giant black wings on his back, the small rocky horns on his head, his sharpened teeth, and his tail. His tail was his favorite part. It was long and had black scales along it, and ended with a small boulder complemented by stone spikes. Cole knew his eyes didn't change when he shifted forms, and hoped Zane didn't react to him negatively. Only his crew knew of his dragon form, as well as him knowing of theirs. All pure elementals had access to their dragon forms, as long as they knew they could control it. "Alright, you can look." Cole said, his voice lower and more threatening. Zane turned around, not recognizing his voice, eyes expanding at the sight of him. Tears started welling in the Ice warrior's eyes, confusing Cole. "Are you scared?" he asked, Zane shaking his head. "I am not alone, then." Zane replied, Cole lifting his hand and placing it calmly on Zane's shoulder. "Not alone?" Cole asked, Zane slowly pulling away from him. To his surprise, Zane slipped off his own shirt, walking towards the moonlight. He stepped into the glow, took a breath, before shifting into his dragon form. Two white wing nubs sat on his back, a pair of white ears buried in his spiked hair. A trail of crystals lined his spine, stopping at another nub where his tail would have sat. Zane turned towards him, reading the shock on his face. "This is me." Zane said, smiling softly. "You're beautiful." Cole blurted out suddenly. He didn't realize what he'd said until he felt Zane gently press against him, trying to pull his massive form into a hug. "Thank you." he replied, cheeks flushed blue once more. "You want to see something cooler?" Cole asked, Zane nodding. Cole turned towards the forest, slamming his tail into the dirt as a basic stabilizer. He opened his mouth and drew in a breath, roaring in his dragon might. The trees in his path started bending backwards, snapping upright once he ran out of air. He turned to Zane, seeing the curiosity on the Ice warrior's face. "Well?" Cole asked, Zane lifting his eyes to meet Cole's. He slowly turned around, revealing black veins crawling up his back and neck, circling around his throat. "What is this stuff?" Cole asked, Zane flinching at his touch. "The infection." Zane replied, Cole freezing. 'He can fight off the infection so well because he was infected while in his dragon form. He doesn't access his dragon form often, which means he can better control his energy flow.' Cole thought, his hand gliding across Zane's wing nubs. The Ice warrior spread them a little further, allowing the curious Earth warrior to examine him better. "You….you are not upset?" Zane asked, voice quiet and meek. "Not at all, Zane. It just shows me how strong you really are." Cole replied, eyes swarming over Zane's backside. His gaze halted on the small patch of scales between the Ice warrior's nubs, Cole himself knowing the area was difficult to maintain and scratch at when itchy or in pain. Smiling inwardly, Cole stepped closer, hands calmly pretending to examine the Ice dragon's shoulder. Zane appeared to be enjoying the attention for the moment, so Cole advanced. He quickly slid his hands into the scales between the two nubs, scratching lightly. Zane dropped to his knees, hands folding out to catch him. "C-Cole!" Zane protested, Cole continuing to caress the spot while the Ice dragon was down. Zane's hands shot up to curl against his chest, little whines and moans dropping out of his mouth all while Cole simply plucked old and decaying scales from his skin. He soon had Zane lying against the grass, back dipped and gripping fistfuls of earth underneath him, whining with the pleasure of being preened. "You really need to ask for help sometimes." Cole laughed, picking up the icy omega and planting him back on his knees. "That was enjoyable." Zane said, face blue. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?" a voice asked from across the clearing. Cole quickly turned and saw his previous unnamed opponent stalking towards them, his blue dragon wings sparking in the darkness. "Don't you dare touch him." Cole hissed, standing up and blocking Zane from the man's view. "What? You don't want to have some friendly competition?" the lightning dragon snapped back, eyes dark with greed as he gestured towards Zane. "No." Cole replied quickly. "I'm not asking." the man snapped back, positioning himself into an attack stance. "Cole?" Zane asked, Cole turning to look at him. "Don't worry." Cole said, winking back at him. Zane cleared the area, watching from the forest as the two began to face off. Cole chose to go for lower points, spots that would take his opponent off his feet for sure. Cole managed some damaging blows, enough to cause some major bleeding and pain in the morning, but so did the other guy. While Cole was distracted, the two fire soldiers emerged from the forest, quickly grabbing Zane and pinning him down to the grass. "Get off me!" Zane hissed, kicking one in the crotch. He fell back, recovering fast enough to grab a fistful of Zane's hair and slam him into a nearby tree. "You are going to be a pet, you understand that? Your kind isn't good for nothing but breeding, you hear?" the fire soldier snapped, his hand moving to tighten around Zane's neck. Cole had managed to knock the lightning dragon off his feet, turning to see the other two assaulting his priority. "Hands off him!" Cole growled, slamming his fist into the side of the first one's head. He fell to the ground, blood spraying out of his skull while the other engaged Cole in the fight. "Hands off? You were the one frisking him in the first place!" the Fire soldier snapped, kicking Cole in the shin. Cole flinched, but didn't give in. He swung his other leg up and brought the man down, his jaw busted in two. He turned just in time to block a devastating blow to his skull, the lightning bolts spraying off in every direction from the punch. He held the man's wrist in his grasp, swinging him around and allowing him to impact the trees nearby. "You're formidable, that's for sure. All of this destruction, for that?" the man hissed, gesturing at Zane. "He belongs somewhere he can be himself. And if that is with me, then I am comfortable with that." Cole replied calmly. Zane's shoulders dropped a fraction as Cole's words, the reality hitting him like a sword to the stomach. 'Do I….love him?' he asked himself as Cole engaged in battle again. All the noise was blurred as he watched this time, eyes lost on Cole's challenging form. 'Am I….in love with Cole?' he asked again as he watched Cole punch the other dragon in the gut. 'His form….his technique….his attitude….was I really complementing those pieces of him….or the man himself?' Zane pondered, watching as Cole ducked to dodge a lightning bolt aimed at his head. 'He's so calm and calculated. He was so adamant in being close to me, too….Did I really want to avoid him before?' Zane asked, watching Cole kick his opponent in the ribs. The man stumbled back, a hand flying to his broken bones while Cole advanced on his vulnerable state. 'I-I do love him.' Zane said, feeling something deep inside him begin to pulsate. It was little at first, firm and quiet. It began to grow the more Zane admitted to himself that Cole was who he loved. The beating got so heavy and fast that he felt like his chest would explode. Cole saw Zane tumble to the grass, clutching his chest in pain. The second Cole lost focus, the other male struck. He whipped Cole aside, launching himself at Zane. Cole caught the flash of a knife in the man's hand, his eyes widening in fear. "No!" he cried, wrapping his hand around the man's tail and yanking him back. He turned halfway, slamming his own tail into the side of the man's face while watching his skull spray blood all over the dirt. His opponent hit the ground with a lifeless thud, his skull cracked open and his brains ready for the birds to consume. Cole raced over to Zane, carefully holding him close. Zane's hands painfully clawed at his bare chest, his eyes blown wide with the new experience. "Zane, what's going on?" Cole asked, carefully lying the Ice warrior on the grass so he could breathe better. "My-my heart…." Zane huffed out, Cole making a face. "Your heart? You said it doesn't beat." Cole replied. "It be-beats for yo-you." Zane responded, Cole's eyes expanding in his interest. He slowly slid his hand to where Zane's own rested, waiting for the little pulses to find him. His palm felt the quick thrumming of Zane's small heart pulsating against it, Cole looking up to meet the Ice warrior's glassy gaze. "It's beating." Cole repeated, Zane nodding. Cole felt his own heart flutter at the thought of making Zane's icy heart beat, just by being in the Ice warrior's presence. "Zane, I want to try something, okay?" Cole asked, Zane nodding. Cole slowly bent down and gently pressed his lips to the Ice warrior's, bringing him into a kiss. After about a minute, Cole felt Zane trying to kiss him back. He smiled into the kiss, their mixing temperatures creating a kind of numbness in his lips. When he finally pulled away, Zane looked up at him with eyes clearer than still water. "Cole, I….I love you." the Ice dragon admitted, his cheeks pulsing blue in his own words. "I love you, too." Cole replied, pecking Zane on the cheek. Zane helped him back to their shared tent, demanding that he lie down on his cot and allow the Ice warrior to treat his wounds. "Zane, I really don't need to be healed…" the Earth warrior whined. "I will not be hearing it, Cole." Zane snapped back, sitting beside his bed with his medical supplies. Cole sighed when he felt the small cold hands on his chest, soon drifting off to the soothing pulses coursing through him.


	8. Chapter 8: Suspicion

**Chapter 8: Suspicion**

Cole woke up the next morning back in his tent, Zane curled into his arms. He let out a sigh, gently running a hand through the Ice warrior's hair. 'How did it come to this?' he asked himself when he felt Zane stir against him. The omega turned and gently kissed Cole's nose, making Cole blush. "How'd we get back here?" Cole asked once his blushing went down. "We walked back last night, after we recovered our clothing, of course." Zane replied. 'Thank god for that. I really didn't want to walk through camp without a shirt.' Cole thought, sitting up. "We must get up, correct?" Zane asked, Cole nodding. The two quickly dressed and headed out for breakfast, finding the others waiting for them. "Sleeping in lately?" Kai asked once the two sat down with their food. "Perhaps. Our week has been uneventful." Zane replied, hiding their secret perfectly. "Did you guys hear about the three bodies found out in the forest this morning?" Nya asked, Cole choking on his coffee. "No, what about them?" Zane asked. "They were all working together. All three were said to be soldiers who were going around killing people and raping women." Nya said. "Karma is a bitch." Kai replied, shoving a muffin into his mouth. "Perhaps they did get what they did deserve." Zane said, looking to Jay. "One thing, though. The oldest guy was killed in his dragon form….his _dragon_ form." Jay said. "And?" Kai asked, not interested in the whole ordeal. "Killing an elemental in their dragon form is pretty damn hard. The higher-ups think we've got some corrupted stalking around camp." Jay explained. "That would not be pleasant." Zane said. "Whatever. Anyway, we've got new assignments today. You guys want to pick and choose?" Kai asked, holding up the box. Cole reached into the box, pulling out his assignment. The others picked their out too, leaving Zane mission-less. "What did you obtain?" Zane asked. "I have to go back out to the field, today. I'm leaving at noon." Cole said, crushing the paper in his fist. "We all have to go. We all got the same assignment." Nya said, the others holding up their papers. "I will look forward to your safe return." Zane said, smiling softly at each of them. A soldier walked up to their table, a patch across his chest. "Is Mercy present?" he asked, Zane nodding. "Commander Misako requests your presence in the Planning Tent." the soldier said, Zane standing up to follow him. Cole caught his wrist as he walked past, Zane jerking to look at him. "I'll see you soon." he whispered, Zane smiling back at him. Cole let Zane go, turning back to his food. He looked up to see the others staring at him with wide eyes. "What?" he asked, Nya making a big smile. "You like him." she grinned. "I-" Jay cut him off. "You can't lie to us, Cole. We see someone in love, and that looks like you." Jay said. "I am not-" Kai cut him off again. "We'll make sure you come back alive, promise." he said, Cole closing his mouth. A soft blush crept across his cheeks as he finished his coffee, heading back to his tent to pack up for the mission.

MEANWHILE:

Zane followed the soldier to a larger tent, the soldier halting to pull the flap aside for him to continue alone. Zane stepped inside, finding the dark shelter lit by numerous candles. A large table sat in the center of the tent, a large map spread across it, marked by pins of multiple colors. Misako herself sat at her desk, looking up to gesture to a seat across from her. Zane quickly sat, waiting for her to finish writing. "Your skills are strange, for a member of the Ice Tribe. You can do things no one else can do. Explain to me why." she stated, her face unmoving. "I am not an ordinary member of the Ice tribe. I am the Final Frostbloom. The last of my kind, and the most powerful to have and will ever exist." Zane replied. "I have heard of the Frostbloom before, in legend. I was not a commanding officer until this war began its second year, so forgive me if my research is rusty. You were living in a village with people who were told to control you, correct?" she asked, Zane nodding politely. "What kind of power are we talking about?" she asked, Zane freezing. 'She wants to know what kinds of things I can do, so she knows whether or not to fear or accept me.' Zane thought while he took the moment to think of a good example. "You experienced a small shred of the power I hold over souls, with your son, as you should recall." Zane replied casually. "I do remember. What else are you capable of?" she asked. "Why is it your business to know my abilities?" Zane asked back. "The Council is asking that I record what you can do, for the record. If they see that you are fit to wander the battlefields continuing to cast spells of your own accord, then I am to let you do so. If not…." she trailed off, looking down at a paper on her desk. "You are ordered to kill me." Zane finished for her, Misako looking back up at him with a shocked expression. "How did you….?" she asked, Zane cutting her off. "That paper on your desk is an execution order. And I happen to have experienced this same situation before. If, however, anyone tries to make an attempt on my life, I will not hesitate to defend myself. Is that clear?" Zane asked, his voice dark. His head had dipped slightly, his face hidden by the shadows of the tent. "Is that a threat, Frostbloom?" Misako asked, slight sass in her own voice. "Perhaps. Are you willing to test that probability?" Zane asked back, lifting his head to reveal a pair of black eyes harboring glowing purple irises. Misako jerked back slightly before composing herself again. "Fine. You are free to leave camp at any time, as well as return any time. Any missions that are open to your friends are open for your assistance." she said. "Thank you." Zane said, standing and walking out of the tent. He walked back to his shared tent, finding Cole already gone. As he left, Misako contacted several other commanders, as well as higher generals. "The Frostbloom is infected. No, don't kill him. Wait until he loses it, first." Misako said, hanging up the phone.


	9. Chapter 9: Home

**Chapter 9: Home**

It was no sooner than two hours later that Zane was back on the battlefield, collecting hearts once again. He made sure that Cole did not see him, keeping to the northern area to prevent the Earth dragon from making contact and using his name. He didn't want to see Cole harmed in battle, and yet it was a soldier's duty to fight for his people. Zane carefully stepped over fallen bodies as he walked through the smoke filled lands, gathering what he needed as he traveled. He paused when a figure approached him, a small note in its hand. It was one of the corrupted, though small and unarmed. It held the note out to him, before turning and running away once he took it. He unfolded the carefully bound letter gently, reading its contents:

Mercy,

We have come across some information that an abandoned Ice village dwells in the north. It was burned long ago, but many pieces of it still stand. Information for you may still reside there.

Your friend,

Ronin

Zane threw the note into a still-burning torch, heading off in the direction of the Northern Paths. He would have to investigate this claim, be it from this "Ronin", whoever he was. His journey wasn't long to arrive at the Ice village, he was used to walking and running for long periods of time, and he found himself staring at the remains of a once glorious city. The small houses had been burned to the ground, the chief's house nothing but ash on the snow, the lakes and streams covered in ice mixed with ash. Weapons were scattered about the landscape, signalling the site of a massive battle, yet no bodies were seen. Zane paused, looking across the snowy world. 'Where are the bodies? The skeletons? Where are the remains of my people?' he thought, carefully taking a step forward. Dozens of bear traps sprung at the slightest pressure against the snow, launching into the air with their teeth razor sharp and gnashing menacingly. The Ice warrior sprung himself into the air, his form nearly invisible as he moved from roof to roof, avoiding the traps with his speed. Finding himself on the other side not long after, he gazed upon the library he had come to love whenever he had visited the village. Books scattered the snow, mostly charred and piled into firy remains, bringing tears to his eyes. "Never took you to be the reading type, kid." a voice called to him from behind. Slowly standing, he drew his knives, turning to face his new opponent. A man stood not far away, a sword on his hip. He was dressed in clothing similar to a human living in an Earth elemental village, except for some additions that came from Fire or Lightning tribes. "You are Ronin, I presume?" Zane asked, the man taking a step forward. A large hat sat atop his head, blocking the view of his eyes. Zane lifted his knife threateningly, the man halting his step. He lifted his arms in a friendly manner, cracking a smile. "Come on, kiddo. That's no way to greet a new pal, especially one that told you about this place." he replied. "Alright, then. Hello, Ronin. I am delighted to meet you." Zane said, stowing his knives. He didn't offer for a handshake or a kiss on the cheek, he simply bowed respectfully, as he was taught. The man smiled wider, if that was possible. "Nice to meet ya, too, kid. Anyway, I told ya about this place because of-" Zane cut him off. "The chief here kept a massive library of books related to cleansing spells. You believe I can use them, correct?" he asked. "You're not dull, for an Ice warrior." Ronin said, tipping his hat politely. "I can find the books on my own. Thank you for sharing the information, friend, I greatly appreciate it." Zane said, turning and beginning to walk away. "I knew you could find the books. And I knew you could find the village. The question is, _Zane:_ can you escape this village once you've entered it?" Ronin asked, his voice soaked in dark tones. Zane froze, looking around at the dozens of corrupted surrounding him. "Will _you_ leave this place alive, Ronin?" Zane asked back, drawing his knives again. Ronin stepped back, a corrupted taking his place. "I will. You...might not. Anyhow, I'm gonna enjoy the show." the man said, lifting his hat. His eyes were crow black, the irises pulsing purple. Zane slipped into his defensive stance, blocking as the first corrupted attacked. He swept the creature off its feet, stabbing it in the heart. As he pulled away, he flipped out of the way of a punch, glancing around him. "No." he whispered, finally registering the corrupted's faces. "Oh, yes. You recognise them, Zane? These were your captors, your "friends", your "family". But, they never really were that, were they?" Ronin taunted, voice sharp as a knife. "I-I….do not know." the Ice warrior replied, steeling himself as he blocked a flurry of blows from all sides. He destroyed corrupted after corrupted, watching them hit the dirt with graceless flops. Ronin paced the background, watching his movements intently as he walked with a smile. "You're not bad, for a half trained Frostbloom." he complemented. "Thank you, but I must correct you. I am not half trained." Zane replied, stabbing a corrupted in the heart and kicking it aside to spread his fighting grounds. "You fight like you're half trained. Your footwork is clumsy and you use more moves than you need to. Your posture is half assed and you know it." Ronin snapped. "I do not believe in your observations." Zane replied calmly, suddenly feeling something warm around his neck. He turned about halfway before realizing Ronin had sprung upon him silently, and was using a hand to grip a patch of skin on the back of his neck. "Half trained, see?" he asked, Zane being unable to move and simply staring with blank eyes. "How did...how did you…?" the Ice warrior barely managed to pant with the grip Ronin had on him. "Every omega has a weak spot. Ice warriors happen to have it on the backs of their necks, usually." Ronin explained, twisting Zane's skin. The knives dropped from his hands, dropping almost silently into the snow. "Now, what should I do with you?" the corrupted purred, using his other hand to stroke the Ice warrior's chin. "Let-let me go." Zane hissed, using as much venom as he could muster in his tone. Ronin grinned, licking his lips. "I could keep you, ya know? We could be partners in crime, sweetheart. But….the boss wanted to talk to ya, _alone_. I gotta oblige, when it's the boss, ya know?" Ronin explained, letting go of Zane's neck. Zane began to stand up, rubbing the pain out of his skin. "I understand, Ronin. The command of a king is much more important than that of a sub-" Zane didn't even feel the handle of Ronin's sword smashing against his skull, his body leaning forward into the collector's arms as blood ran down his head. "Sorry, sweetheart." Ronin whispered, hauling Zane onto his shoulder and sauntering off into the snow towards the border to the Kingdom of Darkness.

ONE WEEK LATER:

Cole returned to find out about Zane's disappearance later in the day, heading instantly to find Misako. He barged in uninvited, slamming his fist onto her desk. "Where is he?" he growled at the commander, eager to watch her flinch in fear. "I don't know who you're talking about." Misako replied dumbly. 'Oh, yes you do.' Cole hissed to himself. "Where is Zane?" Cole asked. "He's in solitary undergoing some treatment." Misako said. "Why?" Cole asked, suddenly confused. "He is infected. He, or rather the empty shell of him, was found slicing up my soldiers while they were trying to return from the border in Area 27. Not one soldier survived." she replied. Cole recoiled like he'd just been hit with a mace. "No, he wouldn't do that…." he whispered. "He did. Something was wrong with his eyes. He was trapped in dragon mode, but his wings and tail were gone. We've restrained him for now. He's in cell 36." she said, Cole racing out of her tent. Cole ran as fast as he could to the solitary block, halting at the door. He paused, listening for the sounds of his friend. He looked into the darkened cell through the small window in the door, seeing a chair sitting out in the small patch of sunlight in the center of the cell. Zane sat in it, his wrists and ankles bound to the legs and arms of the wooden seat. A cloth was over his eyes, as well as tucked against his lips. Cole turned to the guard next to him and explained the situation, the guard allowing him inside. Zane's body didn't move as the Earth warrior approached, Cole kneeling in front of him. "Zane? Are you alright?" Cole asked, reaching up and removing the cloth against the Ice warrior's lips. Zane cracked his neck each way before replying, his voice monotone and crawling with darkness. "Zane isn't here right now. Please come back later if you want to strangle him…." a childlike voice replied. "I don't want to strangle you, Zane." Cole said, a little concerned. "I'm not Zane." Zane replied. "Then, who are you?" Cole asked back. "The one who's currently taking over his mind, soul and body. I'm having lots of fun! Did you see how many soldiers I killed today? 83 total!" the child's voice laughed from Zane's open mouth. Cole smiled slyly. "I see. You're not Zane, but you have his body. A clear misunderstanding, I apologize." Cole said. "Thank you! Oh, and my Lord said to give this to you…." the voice said, Zane's arm jerking awkwardly to dig in his pocket. A strange cloth-covered object fell out onto the floor, making a little click as it collided with the stone. "Garmadon said to give this to me?" Cole asked, Zane's head weakly nodding. Cole bent down and picked the object up, unwrapping the black cloth around it. As soon as he saw what was inside, he felt his stomach jerk up into his throat. There, in his hand, sat Zane's soul. His shoulders began to shake as his eyes scanned over the numerous cracks in the smooth surface, tears welling in his eyes. "No….it's not real….not him." Cole whispered, gently rubbing the soul in his hands. "He's gone, buttercup. Don't forget to show the crew that the final Frostbloom's time had come to an end!" the child's voice called as Cole wobbly stood up and walked out of the room. 'It has to be fake. It has to be a joke, a prank or something….' the Earth warrior thought as he slowly walked back to his tent and held the soul close to him. He lie on his cot, the soul resting against his chest, tears streaming down his cheeks. 'Dammit! Why, why, why?!' he cried, grinding his teeth. He held the soul close to him, crying until he fell asleep much later in the night. To his surprise, a dream came to him in a strange way….


	10. Chapter 10: Dreams

**Chapter 10: Dreams**

Cole was wandering around a darkened landscape, eyes half-lidded and drooping with exhaustion. He didn't know how long he'd been walking, but it had been a long time. Everyone he passed by had a blurry face draped in black veins, making him think that he'd been infected. "Cole…." a voice called to him from behind. He paused, listening for it again. He wanted to make sure it was real. "Cole….this way…." it called. He turned, walking in the direction of the voice. It wasn't long before he lost it, pausing to listen again. "Cole….follow me…." the voice said. A little blue light appeared in front of his eyes, floating in front of him. It started to float away, Cole weakly following it. "Who are you?" Cole asked. "You know me, Cole. Remember?" the voice said. "I-I don't think so." Cole replied, barely keeping up at his lumbering pace. "My name is Zane. You remember me, don't you?" the voice asked. "Yes, I do. I haven't forgotten you, Zane. How could I?" Cole asked, quickening his pace. "I was taken from you. Garmadon tried to kill me while I was alone. I lost control." Zane said. "Then, how are you talking to me, now?" Cole asked. "We bonded. Actually, our souls bonded together while you were with me." Zane said. "How?" Cole asked. "When my heart began to beat, my magic began to mix with yours as a signal that it wished to bond. Your Earth soul bonded with my Ice soul for a few moments of time….which means I gained a small portion of your elemental magic for a section of time after. I left you not long after you had gone on to complete your mission. Garmadon's warriors had set a trap for me and used an ambush to steal me away from you. I was brought before the Dark Lord himself, Cole, and I have never felt more terrified in the presence of an elemental. He demanded to know the spells I was using to save the soldiers of the Light Army from his corruption….I refused. Having a half monster and half human soul, my actions were considered treason punishable by death. He chose to stab me himself and corrupt my body using the darkest of his magic. When Garmadon stabbed me, I fractured my soul and mentally retreated into it, allowing the infection to take over my current body." Zane explained. "Which is why that other Zane didn't seem like you at all. It's a corrupted taking over your body." Cole said. "Correct. When Garmadon picked up my soul, thinking that sending it back to you would shatter your mental state, he didn't sense the energy it gave off because I transferred it to your soul. Which is why I'm here now." Zane explained. "How do I get to hold you again?" Cole asked, the light pausing in mid air. "If my soul is reunited with a crystalline form of my current body, there's a possibility that I will walk this world again." Zane stated. "And how would you make a crystalline form?" Cole asked, a little impatient. "I would need to go someplace special, someplace that no outsider to my tribe, nor other than a Frostbloom has been before. I need to return to the place of my birth, Cole." Zane replied. Cole stood still, shocked. "You….trust me with this secret?" he asked, the small light bobbing up and down. "You may be new to me, but I hold more trust in you than I could possibly hold in my own tribe's existence. You mean more to me than anything, Cole, and I would find myself ashamed to know that you thought otherwise of yourself in my presence." Zane replied. Cole smiled weakly, remembering his time at the bar with the Ice warrior. "Will you guide me there?" he asked. Zane went silent, the stillness of the dark making Cole uncomfortable. "I will not be able to speak to you. I, however, will find some way to send you signs along the way." Zane replied after a moment's consideration. "Why won't you be able to talk to me?" Cole asked, looking at the light with saddened eyes. "Because I am appearing to you in a dream, Cole. This reality is not valid. You have to wake up and follow my signs. You _will_ see me again, I promise." Zane said. "I'll hold you to that." Cole said, smiling softly. "As I will to you." Zane said, the light fading from in front of Cole's face. "See you later, snowflake." Cole said, his dream body collapsing onto the dreamscape floor. He woke up not long after the silence faded into simple noises of the early morning, similar to when he first joined the Army of Light. He looked down, seeing the little soul still being clutched in his hand, which rested against his heart. 'I am so goddamn lucky that I didn't shatter it when I fell asleep.' Cole thought as he sat up. He dressed himself and pocketed the soul, holstering his scythe onto his back. "First things first, I'm going to kill that other you." Cole whispered to the soul, patting his pocket soothingly. He calmly walked to the Solitary Cells, pausing when a guard wanted to get his attention. "Listen, I saw how upset you were when you left yesterday. I know how hard this is to lose a friend or loved one to the infection. I totally get it, man. I just thought I'd let you know that you're not alone." the guard said, hugging Cole tightly. "Thank you, for your support." Cole said, pulling out of the hug and heading down the hall to Zane's imposter's cell. He carefully slipped inside, watching as the imposter's head swiveled to turn towards him. "Back for more, huh? Wasn't seeing that broken soul enough for you?" the child's voice taunted him. "It was painful, at first. But, I got over it. You corrupted aren't as smart as you look." Cole smirked back. "Don't you dare insult us! We deserve to kill as many of you humans as possible! We struggle to survive everyday! We eat humans like you for breakfast!" the imposter shouted. "That's something I never understood about you corrupted. Why do you base your insults on eating or food?" Cole asked. "We-I-uh….What are you getting at?" the imposter snarled. "You're not him. And you're very low for a corrupted if you can't managed to get fed every day." Cole smiled. "How dare you! I may be short but I am a high commander of a battalion!" the imposter shouted. "I never called you short, you did that yourself." Cole countered. "Dammit! Damn you, you son of a f-" Cole cut the imposter off by chopping off his head. "Faker." Cole smirked, walking out of the cell and back out to his tent. He sat on the bed, pulling the soul from his pocket. "Okay, how do we do this?" he asked aloud, thinking to himself. He looked down at Zane's soul, running his fingers over the many cracks in its surface. 'Maybe I can get Nya to heal it for me.' he thought, standing up and gathering a few things in his bag. Hauling the carrier onto his back, he sauntered off to find his female friend, locating her at the Infirmary. She stood when she saw him, looking over his packed form for a second before nodding understandably. "You need something?" she asked, Cole nodding off to the side. They walked to the side of the Infirmary Tent, Cole pulling the soul from his pocket. "Can you heal this for me? Just a little or a lot? Just, whatever you can do, really." Cole asked, Nya taking the small object from him and looking over it suspiciously. "Where did you get this?" she asked, curiously. "I found it, on the battlefield. It was still alive, so I thought that maybe one of the corrupted dropped it. I wanted to see who it was, so I kept it." Cole replied, knowing well that it was a lie. "I don't believe you. A corrupted wouldn't walk around with this and it wouldn't be without a body. Tell me the truth." she demanded, fingers closing around the small object. "Be careful with it!" Cole snapped, reaching out instinctively for the soul in his friends' hand. "So, its someone special, huh?" she asked, a warm blush crawling onto Cole's face. "Yeah. It's Zane's." he admitted sheepishly, rubbing his arm. Nya's face switched from excitement to horror. She reached up and grabbed the front of his shirt, yanking him down to her level. "What the hell happened to him? How is this his? Is he alive? Did you let him die? Where is he?" she cried, hand tightening around the soul she held. "He's fine, Nya! Calm down! That faker in the solitary cells had this. He was told to give it to me. It was some plan of Garmadon's to shatter my mental state or something. He is fine, okay?" Cole cried back, Nya relaxing her grip on him. She took a breath, looking down at the soul, slowly turning it over in her hands. "There's a lot of damage. It'll take time, but I can do it." she finally said, Cole hugging her gently. "Thank you." he said, smiling softly before pulling away. "Where are you heading, anyway?" she asked, looking over his backpack. "Someplace secret." he replied snarkily, walking away. She flipped him off as he left the scene, waving goodbye as he walked out of camp. He knew it would take time to go wherever Zane wanted him to be, but he had yet to receive a sign of the direction and whatnot. For starters, he aimlessly wandered the woods to the east of the camp, tramping across small creeks and rock bridges until he came to the border to the area. A sign greeted him as it jutted out of the snow: WARNING! AREA 45 BORDER! He stood in front of it for a few moment, staring at the wood before he noticed a small symbol carved neatly into the center of the "o" in the word "border". He leaned in, brushing the excess snow off to reveal the Frostbloom symbol. 'Damn. Barely noticable.' he thought, lumbering off into the area. He passed by a large lake that had been frozen the week before, the Earth warrior pulling his coat tighter around him to block out the increasing cold. The trees were tall yet bare of any life, varying little from pine or aspen. He froze at the sound of twigs snapping to his right, darting behind a tree for cover. When no voices nor other sound could be heard, he peeked out into the clearing. A gigantic creature lumbered across the area, its body resembling the color of aspens painted with snow, yet its shape looking more of a four legged spider without its antennae. Large teeth sat in the creature's mouth, its red eyes scanning the whiteness for prey as it lumbered along peacefully. "What are you?" Cole asked aloud, watching in awe as the creature passed by his hiding spot, amazed by its size and grace. He allowed it to walk fully out of sight before continuing, finding himself standing at the entrance to what once was a village. The archway had been scorched a long time ago, the Earth warrior surprised that the wood still stood in its state. He stared at the letters for a long time, trying his luck in reading the name of the village: CRES_NT M_O_, M_Y PE_CE _E U_ON YOU_R _OUL. "Crescent Moon. This was an old Ice tribe village. I visited it once or twice when I was little." Cole said aloud, though he wasn't sure if he was speaking to anyone. Again, a mark was placed on the archway, but down at his eye level on the post. He continued into the village, looking amongst the burned homes and markets with saddened eyes. 'This was your birthplace? I'm so sorry, Zane.' Cole thought as he approached the burned library. His eyes glazed over the dozens of volumes scattered in the snow, searching for something of importance. His gaze focused on a small book clothed in cyan, a strange symbol on the front. He bent down, picking the small object up. He turned it over in his hands, eye catching on the Frostbloom symbol engraved on the front. "Interesting." he said aloud, slipping it into his coat pocket before seeing a pair of knives sitting in the snow not far from the resting place of the book. He ran towards them, scooping them up gently in his gloved hands. The cold metal greeted him, a small smile curling against his lips. "You were here. You _were_ here." he whispered, running his fingers over the blades. He looked up from the knives, seeing the bear traps, dozens of footprints and corrupted bodies sprawled on the ground. "Zane, what happened to _you_?" he whispered.


	11. Chapter 11: Cave

**Chapter 11: Cave**

Cole wheeled at the sound of approaching footsteps, drawing his scythe. Nya nearly shrieked, Kai blocking the blow with his sword. "What the heck, Cole?" Jay snapped, clenching his fists angrily. Surprised, Cole holstered his weapon and pulled the woman into a hug. "Sorry." he whispered into her ear, rubbing her back comfortingly. She nodding, her hands still clenched around an object clothed in red. "I wanted to bring it to you. You know, since its….his." she said, offering the object to him. Cole gently took it, unwrapping it carefully in his gloved hands. "It's so freaking cold." Kai said, rubbing his arms and shuddering. "They call it the frozen north for a reason, Kai." Jay remarked, smirking at the Fire warrior. Kai growled back at him, head turning to watch Cole interact with Zane's soul. The Earth warrior held it gingerly in his hands, running his thumbs over the now smooth surface, thanks to Nya's healing magic. "Thank you." he said to the Water warrior, making her smile. "It was nothing, Cole. Anything for a friend. Speaking of which, we should probably get whatever Zane wanted done now." she said, appearing very insistent, Cole looking up at her in confusion. "Garmadon's sounded the war horns. He's going all out this time around." Kai explained, Jay nodding in agreement. Cole's eyes widened in fear, his hand curling around Zane's soul protectively. "Let's go, then." he said, turning to face the snow. He walked along the tracks, pausing when Zane's soul began to glow. The small object pulsed a cyan blue, growing greater depending on how Cole turned. He walked along the base of the library, watching it grow faint. Turning around, the light brightened, drawing towards an old mountain path. "Come on!" he shouted, running through the snow. The others quickly followed, their footsteps echoing loudly in the crunchy terrain as they ran. Cole turned several times, halting suddenly at the side of a mountain. A large boulder blocked their path, crusted with ice and snow. The soul was pulsing color and light, as bright as it could have been. "That doesn't seem right." Nya spoke up, looking at the boulder with large eyes. Cole handed the soul to her, inspecting the large rock in the side of the mountain. Pushing against it, he felt it give a little. "Hold on." he said, shoving himself into the rock. The boulder slid aside easily, shifting on some sort of icy track. "Holy shit." Kai whispered, apparently loud enough for Nya to hear because she turned and smacked him on the top of his head. The soul glowed bright enough to act as a light while they entered the dark cave, walking down dozens of stairs in the progress. Torches lined the walls, of which Kai paused and lit during their descent to brighten their ascendence at a later date. The steps appeared to go downwards at a steady pace for hundreds of feet, before stopping suddenly at a large room hollowed into the inside of the mountain. Kai walked about the room, lighting the torches while the others advanced deeper into the massive stone structure. Ice coated the walls in a thin layer, crystals extending from the surface in wonderful arrays of patterns and carvings. Cole turned in circles, looking around the massive room, eyes wide with awe at the beauty of the icy masterpiece. "It's so beautiful." Nya said, approaching one of the walls with the carvings strewn across it. Jay stood beside her, examining the carvings carefully. "These are so old, I can't tell what they mean! This must be a very secret place for the Northern Ice tribe, if it hasn't been touched in so long." Jay exclaimed, turning to face Cole. The Earth warrior approached the massive pool of water in the center of the room, gazing down into the murky deepness of the ocean blue liquid. Kai approached him, standing off to his left while he frantically rubbed his arms and blew into his hands. "It's so freaking cold." he said, Cole grinning at him. As the Earth warrior walked upon the pool, blue torches ignited the border of the water, outlining it in a freakishly erie glow. He held the soul close to him as he knelt next to the pool, pulling the book out of his pocket. "What do we do now?" Nya asked, looking at him. Jay turned to the carvings, his eyes lighting up. "I think it says here to put the soul into the water." he said, Cole turning to him with a "what the **** are you talking about?" expression on his face. "What? That could break it." he protested, Jay turning back to the carvings. He walked along the wall, inspecting them a little closer. "Put the soul into the water, and wait for it to sink. Then, place the book on the pedestal open to the page of which to cast." he said, Kai making a face. "You're not making that up. You never talk like that." he said, snagging the book from Cole and walking to the pedestal next to him. He set the book down, opening it to a random page. "We need to make sure its on a page that'll do some good." Cole said, standing up and flipping through the book. He paused at a page with the Frostbloom symbol in the corner, pressing it firmly flat against the wood. "Alright, let's do this!" Nya whooped, Cole gently bending down and pushing the soul out into the water. The small light pulsed a few times before it sank below the murky surface, disappearing into the depths below. The crew waited several minutes for something….anything to happen, their hearts threatening to pound out of their chests any second. They were startled by the sight of the soul rising from the depths, the water bending around it in swirls of glowing cyan, illuminated by the soul's own light. They watched as the water bent to form some kind of humanoid figure, freezing to create a shiny crystalized body. They didn't recognise it until a layer of skin formed on its surface layer in patches, stark white and smooth. Piece by piece, the parts were forming: two thin arms, two formidable legs, a pair of bare feet with perfect sizes to match, a skinny waist and chest, and an oval head. They thought the body had completed itself, when to Cole's amazement, extra appendages began to form: two large white wings, a pair of white ears, and a long white tail that ended in an icy blade. With a splash, the body fell into the water, Cole racing forward to scoop up his lover with shaking arms. Zane curled into the Earth warrior's touch, his eyes slowly fluttering open at the rebirth of his senses. "Cole." he said, his voice barely above a whisper. "I missed you." Cole replied, tears pricking in the corners of his eyes. "I did as well." Zane added, Cole carefully walking back to the border of the pool. When the duo looked up, each member of the crew had their eyes covered. "What are you guys doing?" Cole asked, confused. "He's naked." Kai replied. "He is _very_ naked." Jay added. "I have never seen someone that naked before, besides Kai." Nya added, Jay giggling beside her when Kai growled in annoyance. Cole turned to Zane, his cheeks flushing red. 'Oh, shit! He _is_ naked! I should find him something to wear!' he thought, Zane looking over himself. "Perhaps I should find something to wear?" he asked, Cole nodding. 'I'm an idiot! I can't look away!' the Earth warrior mentally cursed himself while he watched Zane walk back to the pool. He lifted a hand, hovering it over the water for a few moments. A few larger water droplets lifted up, freezing before reforming into simple clothing. Zane slipped the items on with ease, turning to see Cole still staring at him. "Is there no place of which privacy is uncommon?" he asked, cheeks flushing blue. "Privacy is universal for anyone as naked as we just saw you." Nya replied snarkily. "You guys can uncover your eyes now." Cole said, the three dropping their hands. Zane now wore a pair of white fitted pants, a traditional Ice warrior armor top to cover his upper half, bordered by golden shoulder plates and golden snowflakes. A belt crossed his chest, holding a small bag to his side as well as a weapon holster on his back. He turned and scooped up the book on the pedestal, tucking it into his bag. Cole paused, reaching into his pockets. He held out Zane's knives to the man, watching his expression change. "You left these….when you were kidnapped. I found them outside. I thought you'd want them back." the Earth warrior said, Zane taking each knife and tucking it into its holster. "Well, what should we do next?" Kai asked, clearly uncomfortable.


	12. Chapter 12: Battle

**Chapter 12: Battle**

Suddenly, horns startled the crew out of their skin. "What does that horn mean?" Zane asked as Cole quickly gathered his scythe and stood up. "It means that Garmadon has gathered all his military forces. The final battle is coming up. We have to be ready." Cole replied, grabbing Zane by his wrist and hauling him out of the cave. The ran down the hill, finding the Army of Light's military camp stationed not far from the burned village. Kai, Jay and Nya stuck close as they dashed for the Commander's Quarters, flinging the tent flap back to find Misako speaking with a few other generals. The second the woman laid eyes on the Ice warrior, she wheeled, drawing a gun aimed directly at his forehead. "What is he doing here? He was put into Solitary for a god**** reason!" she cried, the generals arming themselves and taking aim. Cole placed himself between the Commander and his lover protectively. "This is the one you captured, Commander. That one's body is lying in the Solitary cell missing a head back at the old camp." he argued. "What's your evidence?" she snapped, slipping her gun out of safety mode. "I am no longer infected and I know the cure to the magic Garmadon is using on his people." Zane replied quickly, slipping out from behind Cole. Misako was about to begin speaking again when a soldier rushed into the tent, the imposter's head sitting in his shaking hands. "Commander, I'm so sorry! I didn't let him out of my sight for a second and when I checked after his visitor left, he was missing a head!" the man cried, sinking to his knees. The woman paused, looking confused before she lowered her gun and signalled for peace between them with a nod to her allies. She turned to the soldier who held Zane's head in his hands, making him look up at her. "That was an imposter. The real one is standing here right now." she said, pointing to Zane who stood in front of Cole. The soldier's eyes brightened instantly, his apologies knowing no end as he fled out the tent flap. With the crisis dealt with, Misako turned back to Cole. "Now, what is it you wanted?" she asked, Cole stepping forward. "I have the spell that can cure Garmadon's dark magic. If we can somehow get the entire corrupted army into one place at the same time, I can use a sealing spell to keep them there while your army flushes Garmadon from his castle. My plan is detailed, but there are holes." Zane replied. Misako gestured to the table with the map atop it, surrounded by generals. Zane walked swiftly to it, gazing upon the military positions of her army as of yet. "Generals, this is Zane, the Frostbloom I spoke of. Speak to him as if he is my second in command." she added quickly, gazing down at the table alongside the Ice warrior. Zane moved several battalion markers around, created a small group of soldiers in the center of the map, two flanking it of equal size and then drew a circle for a capture zone. Misako looked over his plan, adjusting it a little to fit the size of her army. "This could work." she finally said, explaining the plan to her generals. They nodded in agreement, setting off to prepare their battalions for battle. Nya looked to Zane, taking Jay's hand. "What do we do?" she asked. "We form a group and find a spot to set up a Capture Circle. We don't have much time, and with more hands, we can get it done faster." Cole explained. The crew nodded, gathering their weapons and discarding everything else. They headed for the hills, searching for a spot flat enough to place a circle the size Zane wished. "How about here?" Jay called from a clearing not far from the battlefield. Zane took a few measurements with his feet, nodding excitedly. They gathered stones and drew runes on the surrounding trees, each person carving a different rune to quicken the timetable. When the runes were drawn, Zane raised a knife to his hand, quickly slicing across his palm. He walked the edge of their border, drawing a line with his blood as it dripped into the dirt. From his blood spawned blue lines and markings, drawing themselves into the dirt with magical swirls and pulses. Cole wrapped the Ice warrior's hand as the others positioned themselves in the sides of the circle, ready to offer support if need be. Before the Ice warrior could pull away, Cole latched onto his wrist and held him gently. "Don't die today, okay?" he asked with a smile. Zane's lips twitched upward in an amused smirk before he leaned up and gently pecked Cole on the lips. While the contact remained, memories flooded Cole's brain, making him smile into the kiss. When the Ice warrior finally pulled away, Cole found his hand resting against Zane's heart. It thrummed to life against his palm, Zane looking up at him with glowing eyes. "We are together. We will never be apart. Remember, Cole….I beat for you." Zane whispered into his ear at a volume he almost couldn't hear. The Earth warrior grinned, shifting into his dragon form as the Ice warrior pulled away. Zane stood in the center circle, letting a soft breath escape his lips before he began to speak:

"Salvos lucis producis frigora uti mihi hanc potestatem tenebris circuli continent amet valeat retinere in malis inimicus. Et nemo evadere frigida animae meae, ne animo de lumine habent."

Zane whispered those words, placing his hands on the ground. White runes spread through the dirt, stretching out into the Badlands as Garmadon's army began to approach. The corrupted passed into the side of the circle, unsuspecting of the magic that was to contain them. Zane waited as the entire army, almost a million corrupted strong, entered his magic trap, closing the circle behind them. Once they were contained, the Light army began to attack. "Alright, phase two. Guys, let's go!" Cole said, turning to Zane. Zane's eyes were glowing white with his elemental energy, the edges of his dragon form beginning to shine through his human body. The crew shifted into their dragon forms, racing off to join the fighting. "Remember, we have to bring down the size to around a half million or less!" Jay cried as he dismembered a larger corrupted. The dragons fought violently to bring down the numbers of the Dark army, losing many normal soldiers in the process. Zane watched from afar, glowing eyes scanning over the battlefield for signs of the corrupted population decrease. His gaze locked onto Cole, watching the Earth dragon fight with the grace of a mountain moving like a dancer. In other words, he was thrilling to observe. Zane longed for the feeling of fighting together, instinctively reaching up towards his chest to feel for his heartbeat. The little pulsations brought a small smile to his face, even if they weren't as strong as before. Accessing more of his power had brought out more of his own elemental magic, meaning that it would have an effect on his body. 'I beat for you.' Zane repeated to himself, feeling the pulsations begin to slow a little. It made him upset to feel the sensation of emotion leaving him again, the Ice dragon sitting in the rune circle with a hand to his breast. He had promised Cole would get to hold him again, and he hadn't kept that promise, yet. 'Perhaps Cole will want to bond with me when this battle is over.' Zane pondered, fondly thinking of the time his first body had been held by another. Meanwhile, in the battlefield, Cole swung his scythe valiantly, taking off head after head of infected. Kai had used up an amazing amount of energy with an ember burst, and Jay had released a spark surge into the middle of the crowd. The corrupted's amount seemed much less now, Cole looking to the area where Zane sat out in the distance. 'Please be safe.' he hissed, blocking a blow to his shoulder with the handle of his scythe. "Signal going up!" Kai cried, shooting a fireball into the air. The burning ball of flame exploded dozens of feet above the crew, signalling Zane to begin the spell. Zane positioned himself again in the circle, flicking out several hand positions. He stood up, shifting into his dragon form. Glowing white light illuminated his frame, brightening as he moved through several spell positions. When he returned to the center of the circle, his fists pushed gently against each other with his arms in ninety degree angles in front of him and his dragon wings spread wide, he began to say the finishing spell:

"Mundabisque lux frigora in conspectu omnium malorum proferens animas plena ad lucem. Ducet vos in hac luce fores animae aeternitas. Sequere me lumen, et mundabimini ab omnibus dolor et gemitus. Forma mea, et in altera vita perduci portis. Canticum sequere me et vos et vestri carorum audies iterum. Nihil oblivioni traditæ sunt, non sunt derelicti, tristes pro omnibus mali et tenebrae lux mea est fortior. Et ambulabunt mecum ire dolor enim te ducet. Ave magicae sunt vitae in Ave indulgentiae magicae, magicae sunt amoris Ave! Et ambulabunt qui huius sceleris reus iterum ad beatitudinem iter!"

Zane finished the spell, the light from his eyes shooting across the Badlands and into the rune circle. The corrupted began to scream in pain, their bodies burning up as their souls were ripped from their carcasses, leaving behind glowing figures wobbly standing around the battlefield. "He did it. He really did it!" Nya shouted in excitement. Like Zane had said, people who were not infected had been left alone, happily celebrating with their friends and fellow soldiers. The souls began to walk towards the direction that Zane had been standing in, Cole looking outwards to see a glowing door where Zane would have been standing. He ran towards it, the crew following diligently behind him. He frantically searched the area, seeing a white figure lying on the grass beside the doorway. He quickly slid in to lift Zane off the grass, holding him gingerly while he regained consciousness. Zane's eyes fluttered open slowly, the glowing irises settling on Cole's chocolate browns as a smile crept onto his blue lips. "Evening, Cole." Zane said, Cole letting out a laugh. "Evening? Is that all you have to say?" Cole asked, tears swelling in his eyes. "Perhaps. Did everything go as planned?" Zane asked, Cole nodding. The elite guard was heading into the castle at the moment to hunt down Garmadon and destroy him, the army celebrating its victory in the moment it had. "Everything go alright with you?" Cole asked back, Zane nodding. He sat up suddenly, standing up on wobbly feet with a strange look on his face. "What is it?" Kai asked. "A presence I have never felt before. It's requesting that I bring forth its son." Zane replied. "What does it feel like?" Jay asked. Zane stepped forward, feeling around the environment. "Dark. Very dark. Except…." Zane trailed off. "Except what?" Nya asked. "The deepest feeling of grief, pain and anger is flowing from it. It is sad and angry and in pain. He only wanted to see his son again." Zane said. He turned his head jerkily, reaching out and closing his hand around an invisible material. A man's form appeared just ahead of Zane's hand, Zane apparently grasping his robes. The man's soul was glowing purple and black, his eyes glowing a crimson red. He had four arms and his ribs were showing through the opening in his robes, his hands wrapped nervously into each other. "That's Garmadon!" Kai growled, his hands lighting on fire. Cole held him back, cutting him off. "No, that's his soul. Garmadon is dead." Cole explained, Nya making a gasping sound. "He's asking for forgiveness. He didn't realize that his guilt would lead him down a path as dark as this. He didn't want any of this to happen. The poison in his body only made it worse…." Zane said. "What poison?" Jay asked. Zane turned back to the soul, the man pulling up his sleeve to reveal a snakebite. "Some kind of snake bit him when he was young. The venom progressed through his body until he couldn't control the power it gave him, forcing him to spread it throughout his section of the kingdom. When his son died, he thought he could bring him back, and that thought drove him insane." Zane explained. "Well, what does he want?" Kai hissed. "Forgiveness. He wants to be forgiven and see his son again." Zane said. "Hell no!" Kai snapped. "Kai!" Nya snapped back, tears streaming down her cheeks. "What are you crying for, sis? He doesn't deserve it! He killed our parents!" Kai cried. "Kai, remember what they told us? They wouldn't approve of this. You have to forgive him, like they forgave you. Like ma forgave you." Nya pressed. Tears swelled in Kai's eyes, the Fire dragon wiping them away. "I-I forgive you, Garmadon." Kai said slowly. Garmadon's eyes brightened slightly before going dark again. "Give me your hand." Zane said, the man looking at him oddly. He reluctantly gave up one of his arms, Zane reaching out into the air beside him. Two figures appeared instead of one, a woman and little Lloyd. When Cole saw the woman, he made a face. "Commander Misako?" he asked, the woman nodding. She turned to Garmadon, offering him a hand. He cautiously took it, the warm glow spreading through his body. When the glow ceased, he stood normal again, looking at his wife with wild eyes. Zane gestured to the doorway. "Go, your new life awaits." he said. The family was the last to enter the doorway, the stones dropping to the ground after them. "Well, shall we go home?" Cole asked, Zane nodding to him. The army and elementals all returned to base camp, packing up to return to their villages in the late afternoon. Since Zane's village had been destroyed a long time ago, Cole invited him to join him at his village. "Where is it located?" Zane asked. "Rockforge Mountain, the west side. I'll see you there, alright?" Cole asked, Zane nodding. The ice dragon took off into the air, leaving Cole staring up at the clear sky.


	13. Chapter 13: New Life

**Chapter 13: New Life**

Cole had set a room for Zane while ago, waiting as the Ice warrior walked into the room and inspected the setup. "Well? What do you think?" Cole asked, Zane turning around and smiling at him. "I think it is wonderful. It suits me." he said. "Alright, then. Anyway, it's just about time to get dinner started, so I'm going to-" Cole was cut off by two arms wrapping around his waist. "Perhaps you'd like me to prepare dinner tonight?" Zane whispered into his ear softly. "Zane, what's up with you?" Cole asked, pulling away. "Nothing at all, Cole. Did my action not make me more appealing to you?" Zane asked back. Cole hesitated for a moment, a warm blush crawling across his cheeks. It had taken him a moment to react to the strange scent in the air, now realizing that it had been coming from the Ice warrior himself. "Well, now that you mention it…." Cole trailed off, walking forward to plant a kiss on Zane's forehead. Zane let out a small sound before walking off into the kitchen. "I will prepare dinner. Go rest." he called from the other room. Cole licked his lips, seating himself on the couch to watch Zane cook. The man was making "Sauteed vegetables paired with mild Fire Curry", and Cole loved to watch him cook. The way his hands meticulously picked out the ingredients and selected the perfect amounts, before pairing them together to create a culinary masterpiece. When the food was ready just twenty minutes later, Cole swept the flavors into his mouth and savored every bite. "You have got to teach me how to cook like you do." he said. Zane looked up and smiled at him mischievously before biting into a piece of carrot. Cole washed the dishes while Zane waited for him, the scent growing stronger with every passing minute. Once Cole managed to put each dish away without breaking them, he wandered the house in search of his prey. He went from room to room, systematically poking his head in and out of each doorway before continuing. He found the Ice warrior lying on his bed, looking out at the moon through the window. Cole quietly crept into the room, his silence rewarded with a jump when he ran his hand down the outside of Zane's leg. "Enjoying the view?" Cole asked, Zane nodding before turning to him. Cole made a move to slide himself onto the bed, his weight dipping the mattress enough to successfully dump Zane onto his back. "Oops, sorry, snowflake." Cole teased, leaning down to place a small smooch against Zane's neck. To his surprise, he inhaled a noseful of the strange scent, making a face. Zane gazed up at him, looking confused. "Cole, what are you doing?" he whispered. Cole smiled softly, avoiding the question by nuzzling the Ice dragon's throat. Zane let out a quiet whine, his knees bowing at the touch. "You smell good." Cole finally replied, using the distraction to coax Zane's soul from his body. He twirled it carefully into his tail, holding it out of the Ice dragon's reach in case he were to lunge for it. Due to Cole's size, holding Zane down wasn't an issue. He slipped his hands over the Ice dragon's wrists, easily holding him to the bed. He hadn't gone this far with the mushy stuff before, so he hoped Zane would stop him if he needed to. To his dismay, Zane caught sight of his tail when he twisted it over the Ice dragon's head. "Cole, he careful with that!" he cried, writhing against the Earth dragon, his voice nervous and tinged with fear. Acknowledging Zane's fear, he twisted his tail down to hover in front of his face, smiling darkly at the Ice dragon. "Wait, what are you do-ah~!" Zane cried, his body shuddering as Cole trailed his tongue along his soul's surface. His arms relaxed, lying limp beside his head. "That-that's my so-soul, Cole. Why-why did you do that?" Zane asked breathlessly. "Seemed like something you'd enjoy. Did you like it?" he asked. "Like it? It was….pleasurable, to be honest." Zane replied. Cole smirked, gently taking the soul into his mouth while he slowly pulled at Zane's Frostbloom robe. The Ice dragon gently discarded his clothing, spreading his wings and curling his tail in embarrassment with his nudity. Cole swirled Zane's soul against his tongue again, earning a muffled moan from the Ice dragon while he gently positioned his back to him. Cole discarded his clothing off the side of the bed, stretching out his wings a little in the large bedroom. He curled his tail around Zane's thigh, gently pulling him closer while he began to pluck out his old scales. Zane mewled against him as he preened his lover, gripping the bed covers with a pleasured intensity. Eventually, when Zane's scales had been removed, the Ice dragon turned to him and slid onto his lap, reaching onto his back to remove his dead scales. He took his time, drawing every shuddered or hitched breath from the Earth dragon as slowly as possible while Cole gently nibbled on his neck. When Cole felt Zane stop pulling scales, he leaned back to look into his lover's eyes. The pupils were blown wide, a light layer of glaze covering each optical appendage. "Everything okay, snowflake?" he asked, a little concerned. Zane grit his teeth, his fangs grinding painfully together. "I don't understand what is wrong with me." he whispered back, turning his head as if he was ashamed. "What do you mean?" Cole asked, leaning forward and lying Zane on his back onto the bed covers. "I don't understand why I cannot ask for you to mate with me." the Ice dragon blurted, cheeks suddenly flushing blue. A light blush crept across Cole's face, the Earth dragon leaning down to gently pull him into a kiss. Cole poured as much passion as he possibly could into the kiss, only pulling away when he had to breathe. "You can't ask because you're afraid I'll reject you. I feel the same way about you." he added quickly, Zane gazing up at him with a connected expression. After a moment, Zane leaned up, wrapping his arms around Cole's neck and pulling him back down. "Cole, will you mate with me?" he finally asked, Cole nodding. Cole took his time in peppering Zane's form with kisses and nibbles, working his way down to his thighs. Gently prying them apart, he planted kisses on each inner thigh before he pressed a finger inside. Zane squirmed against him, body fighting to release some of his internal pressure. After a minute, Cole added another, and another, until four were stretching against the walls of Zane's insides together. "How big can you possibly be?" Zane whined through the pillow he clutched. "You don't want to know." Cole replied snarkily. When the Ice dragon finally relaxed thoroughly, Cole pulled away, leaning himself over his lover. He lined himself up while peppering Zane's throat with kisses and nibbles, sucking blue and purple marks into his white skin. Zane's hands wandered down to examine his shoulders and then abs, massaging the muscles with tentative fingers. His face was flushed red in the heat, matching Cole's. Cole helped him sit up, angling so he could gently slide on top of him. At the last second, the Ice dragon lost his footing, body dropping with a plop onto the Earth dragon's lap. Zane gave a cry of pain, lurching forward to catch himself against Cole's chest. Cole had bitten his lip a little with the impact: Zane had come down full force over him, taking it all at once. He was sure he'd heard the Ice dragon's pelvis crack with the impact, his sheer size most likely being a problem at this point. "This is probably why they tell us not to crossbreed." Cole joked, hearing a quiet strangled giggle drop from Zane's mouth. Leaning forward, he eased Zane against the covers, allowing him time to adjust. Zane licked his dry lips, reaching down to gently rub at the massive protrusion from his lower stomach. After feeling the Ice dragon relax against him, he looked down into his glowing blue eyes. "All I need is one word to stop, okay?" he asked, Zane nodding. He began slow, picking up the pace until he hit a devastating rhythm, essentially pounding Zane into the mattress. Zane moaned and mewled against him, legs wrapped around his hips and arms grasping blindly at his shoulders in the brutality of it all. He mouthed along Zane's clavicle whenever the Ice dragon leaned his head back, smiling to himself in his work. After a few minutes, Zane's body began to give way beneath him, the Earth dragon feeling himself slipping even further inside the impossibly tiny body underneath him. Gaining as much speed as he could, he shoved his way as far inside without killing the Ice dragon. His claws gripped Zane's hips hard, holding him tight as he pushed all the way in, releasing everything he had in three powerful bursts of fluid combined with a roar. He leaned over his lover as his head swelled inside him, creating a massive ball protruding from his lower stomach and sealing the ocean of white fluid inside him. Zane shakily released his shoulders, looking down at his swollen stomach before dazily gazing back up at Cole. Capturing the alpha in a short kiss, he pulled away to rest his arms beside his head, taking a few deep breaths to calm his racing heart. Cole, on the other hand, gazed predatorily down at the Ice dragon, licking his fangs instinctively while he inhaled breath after breath of his mate's scent. Wiping his forehead of sweat, Zane finally locked eyes with the Earth dragon, a frightened expression coming over his features. "Cole? Is something wrong?" he asked, voice barely above a whisper. "You-you didn't sub-sub…." Cole trailed off, unable to complete the sentence while he struggled in controlling his desire. Letting a smile curl at his lips, Zane's expression softened, shifting into a more relaxed one. He leaned upward on the bed, nuzzling into Cole's neck. "I want to be yours." he whispered into the Earth dragon's ear, topping it off with a short whine. Cole took no time in lunging forward, snapping his sharp fangs down on Zane's shoulder. He bit hard, feeling the little explosion of blood pop into his mouth while he broke the pulse point, licking it away to keep the bed free of blood. Zane's cry was what surprised him the most: it was shrill and quiet, but loud enough to make his ears ring. When he finally released the omega's shoulder from his mouth, he noticed the Ice dragon had passed out and limply lie against him. 'That'll do.' he thought, maneuvering them into a more comfortable sleeping position and pulling the covers up. As he settled his chin into Zane's shoulder, he felt the Ice dragon scoot back into his chest a little more. "I love you." Cole whispered in Zane's ear. "I love you as well." Zane replied softly.

FOUR MONTHS LATER:

Cole walked into the house from his job and found dinner already brewing on the stove, Zane nowhere to be found. He searched the house, finding him in their shared room. Zane was looking into the mirror, turning this way and that. 'What are you looking at? You're wearing the same clothes you always do.' Cole thought, watching him from the doorway. To his surprise, Zane shimmied out of his traditional Frostbloom clothing, standing in his underwear and top wrappings. His stomach was bulging quite a bit, protruding from his pelvis bones and upper body. Cole's face went red, Zane gently rubbing the bump with his hands while he looked at it in the mirror. "What is this?" Zane asked aloud, turning to look at the bump from another angle. He caught sight of Cole in the reflection from the mirror, whipping around to face him with a blue face. "Cole! Why didn't you say something?" Zane cried, covering himself with his hands. "I-I….you-you're pregnant?" Cole stuttered out. Zane made a face, looking down at the bump between his hands. "You're carrying a baby?" Cole asked, realization punching Zane in the face. "I-I am." he said, tears swelling in his eyes. Cole rushed forward, holding Zane tightly in his arms. "There's nothing to be afraid of, Zane. I'm so proud of you." Cole said, Zane smiling softly. "Why?" Zane asked. "Because we can have a family. A family of dragons." Cole said, Zane leaning up and kissing him.

~END


End file.
